Into the Dark Side
by Ace Venom
Summary: Very AU. If Kyp Durron had killed Han Solo, the galaxy would have been a completely different place. YJK AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasarts. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Into The Dark Side **

**Chapter 1**

Very few things unsettled Brakiss. Being summoned by the Dark Lord of the Sith to the planet Ziost was one of them. The blonde haired man adjusted his black cloak as he walked away from a _Lambda-_class shuttle and onto the deserted, decaying stone streets of the capital city, a ghost town on a dead world. Brakiss could understand Lord Fenrir's desire to use Ziost as his base operations for most worlds, including Korriban, were no longer safe.

The crisp air of the dawn couldn't ease the chill running down the Dark Jedi's spine as he approached the stepped slopes of the palace temple. Even the air was silent. He pulled his cloak closer to his body as he entered the palace, a cold draft breaking the ever-present silence of the location.

Zeroing in on the Sith Lord's presence in the Force, Brakiss followed the winding corridors to the throne room. Ancient torches using animal fat as fuel lighted his destination. A shadow shrouded Lord Fenrir's throne.

Brakiss knelt before his master. "I have returned, my master," he told the Sith Lord.

"I trust you are pleased with your little Dark Jedi Academy," Lord Fenrir said, his voice deep and cold.

Brakiss removed the hood of his cloak and stared at the Sith Lord's shrouded visage. "I have already turned out a group of core students," Brakiss reported. "Three Dathomiri women and a Hapan male survived the training."

"Lady Gorgon was correct in placing her confidence in the Hapan," Fenrir said, referring to his apprentice.

"I don't place my confidence lightly, my master," Darth Gorgon said as she entered the throne room. Dressed in black armor, her pallid face was framed by flowing raven hair. Her piercing gray gaze bored into Brakiss.

"Welcome back, Lady Gorgon," Lord Fenrir said as he stood, the shadows finally lifting and revealing his face. His long black hair was tied back in a neat ponytail for once, but it was his face that was most recognizable. It was Kyp Durron, the most wanted man in the galaxy. "I trust my other affairs are going well."

"The affairs of the Second Imperium are in good order, master," Gorgon told Fenrir.

Lord Fenrir finally told Brakiss, "You may rise."

Brakiss stood slowly and asked, "What are your orders, master?"

"I need you to pay a visit to Coruscant," Fenrir said. "It seems that the Black Sun is interested in an alliance and I need you to visit their representative on that world."

"It shall be done, master," Brakiss said before bowing. As he walked away from the throne, he locked his blue eyes with Lady Gorgon's gray orbs and immediately regretted the action. She always wanted Brakiss to know his place in the pecking order and the Dark Jedi hated to be reminded.

* * *

Coruscant was considered by the New Republic to be the center of the galaxy's political and cultural life. However, Kirana Ti knew that Coruscant was also the heart of the galactic criminal culture thanks to the efforts of the Black Sun crime syndicate. The Jedi Master was crouched atop a gargoyle on one of the city's many skyscrapers cutting into the night sky, her body clothed in a black cloak and hood. She was on a mission. 

Kirana Ti sent a message through the Force to her apprentice. _Zekk, what do you see?_ she asked him.

On the streets below, Zekk was clothed in black leather and sunglasses. His lightsaber was concealed within his leather jacket, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and his long black hair tied neatly back in a ponytail. He hadn't shaved in days, giving him a slightly rough look to fit for his undercover persona. _Barak is an elusive cuss_, Zekk told her. _I still haven't lost him._

Kirana Ti smirked at Zekk's choice of words. The Dathomirian warrior replied, _Just stay sharp. I'll be coming down shortly._

Zekk sent her a silent reply through the Force. He wasn't about to lose his quarry. Barak Li was a human male that ranked highly in the Black Sun and was wanted for questioning over the murder of a Senator. The apprentice shuffled through the night crowd on the streets of the upper level of Coruscant. The planet's nightclubs were renowned throughout the galaxy, especially the upper level ones. Barak seemed to like the nightlife.

Barak stepped into a biker bar called the Battering Ram, just as Zekk expected him to do. A few leather clad men and women of differing species stood outside the bar near their speeder bikes, staring at Zekk as he stepped into the club.

The Jedi apprentice's ears were immediately assaulted by the sound of heavy music coming from a holographic band playing on the stage. The lighting was designed to give an almost energetic atmosphere. He scanned the club, watching as Barak made his way to a booth near the sabacc tables. Extending his Force sense outward, he drowned out the club noise so he could pay attention to whatever Barak would say as he approached the bar.

"Corellian whiskey on the rocks," Zekk told the human male bartender as he sat at the bar, keeping his senses attuned to Barak.

Barak sat at the booth where he looked across at a man dressed in a black leather suit. He had close-cropped blonde hair and handsome manly facial features. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up," the man said before he drank ale from his glass.

"I have many enemies," Barak told the man. "So Fenrir sent you?"

Nodding, the man said, "Yes. Your leaders have been sounding us out for an alliance. If this is true, what would you have to offer us?"

"Everything," Barak told him. "I could give you access codes to Borsk Fey'la's toilet if you wanted me to."

"I'm sure quite a few people would like to see that Bothan bastard get flushed, but that's not what we want," Brakiss said before he grinned.

Zekk listened to the conversation, sipping his stiff drink. A Twi'lek female took a seat next to him and flashed him a smile. "Hey sugar," she told him. "I haven't seen you around here lately."

Zekk glared at her and said, "Not now, Kaillay'or."

"Oh, come on," she said before rubbing her blue right hand along his stubbed cheek. "No need to get nasty when you drink. You certainly can get nasty with me again later."

"Now is not the time," Zekk told her, trying to stay patient as he attempted to focus on Barak's conversation.

"Well, you know where to find me, sugar," Kaillay'or told him before she walked away from Zekk.

"She probably carries STDs from everyone in here," the bartender told Zekk.

"Surprisingly, she's clean," Zekk said before sipping his drink and returning his attention to Barak's conversation.

"So we have a deal?" Barak asked.

Brakiss nodded. "I believe we do," he said. "Just direct me to your superiors so I can make this final."

Zekk watched Barak and Brakiss exit the club. Brakiss turned to where Zekk was sitting and flashed him a smile.

"Sithspit!" Zekk yelled. He looked at the bartender and told him, "Just put this on my tab."

"You know, you still owe us!" the bartender yelled as Zekk was running out of the club. "Damned kids," he muttered before looking to another customer.

Zekk cloaked his presence in the Force just as Master Skywalker had taught him to do. Brakiss had betrayed Luke years ago when he first founded the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. And now he was on Coruscant meeting with a member of the Black Sun.

A cloaked woman fell into step beside Zekk. "You sure left in a hurry," Kirana Ti said.

"It's Brakiss," Zekk told his master. "He was here."

The Dathomirian's brown gaze hardened. She remembered Brakiss well. "What would he be doing here?"

"I saw him meeting with Barak," replied Zekk. "Something about an alliance."

"You do realize pursuing Brakiss goes beyond our investigation mandate from Master Solo," Kirana Ti reminded her apprentice.

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" Zekk said before flashing her a grin. Just as he was about to turn around, a red blaster bolt seared through the air right in front of his face to be deflected by the violet-white blade of Kirana Ti's lightsaber.

Zekk quickly dove to the left, rolled on the ground beneath him and removed his lightsaber from inside his jacket. He ignited a cerulean blade after he ceased his roll and stood swiftly. The crowd on the streets was already screaming and running away in a scene of sheer pandemonium.

The gunman was dressed in a simple black cloak and goggles covered his eyes. He fired his blaster rifle at the two Jedi. Zekk moved into action, deflecting the shot with his laser sword as he rushed at his attacker. He pivoted and slashed upwards, shearing through the barrel of the blaster rifle. The gunman fell to his knees and said, "Please kill me. If you don't, my family gets nothing."

"Who hired you?" Zekk asked before moving the tip of his lightsaber just centimeters from his attacker's throat. When he said nothing, Zekk used Alter Mind in an attempt to pry the information from the man. "You will tell me who hired you."

"I will tell you who hired you," the gunman said in a monotone voice as his weak mind was easily ensnared. "It was a woman called Gorgon."

"You will tell me who this Gorgon is," Zekk commanded.

The gunman was about to open his mouth to say something before the veins and arteries in his face became visible through the skin. He screamed as he felt his body being drained of its fluids.

Zekk stepped away and looked for Kirana Ti, but couldn't find her. "Sithspawn!" he cursed before stretching out his Force sense to find his master. He picked her presence up and began to sprint, leaving the mess to be cleaned by the authorities.

Kirana Ti was in hot pursuit of Brakiss. The Dark Jedi had entered the tunnel to the lower levels of Coruscant before he disappeared. The Dathomirian tried to search for Brakiss in the Force, but came up empty. Then, a sensation entered her mind like a shard of hot metal cutting through the Force.

Brakiss had activated his crimson energy sword and was prepared to face Kirana Ti. "You will not interfere in my plans," he told her.

"Brakiss, we really need to stop running into each other," she said.

A grin appeared on the Dark Jedi's face. "It's only been ten years," he noted. "Is Skywalker now teaching his students to be bitter?"

Zekk reached Kirana Ti's side, his blue lightsaber still lit from his last confrontation. "Same old routine?" he asked his master.

The Jedi Master activated her violet-white energy sword just as Brakiss said, "You know, two against one isn't really fair."

Brakiss backed away from the two Jedi and held out his left hand. "You have no honor!" he bellowed before he summoned a flash of light to blind his would-be opponents temporarily.

Zekk shut his eyes and opened them again, just to find he couldn't see. But after a minute, his vision cleared. Brakiss was gone.

Kirana Ti inhaled deeply as she used a few calming exercises to relieve her tension. She then deactivated her lightsaber. "What are you up to, Brakiss?" she thought aloud.

* * *

Leia Organa Solo, Rebel Alliance hero, former New Republic politician and Jedi Master, stood alone in her quarters on Yavin 4 as she lit a single candle beside a hologram of Han Solo, her deceased husband. Not long after the formation of the Praxeum, Kyp Durron had come under the influence the ghost of Exar Kun and had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force, using the Sun Crusher on a destructive campaign against Imperial targets. Han had taken Lando with him in the _Millennium Falcon_ in an attempt to redeem Kyp. Neither returned. 

The death of Han had forced Leia to retire from politics and complete her Jedi training under her brother's guidance. She had been originally driven by a desire for vengeance and had brushed with the Dark Side during her early years, but unlike Kyp, she had been tempered by the flame rather than consumed.

Luke still blamed himself for Kyp's fall, but Leia would constantly remind him of his successes at the Praxeum. Never having remarried, she gelled well with her twin brother, their skills and thoughts playing well together. Even though Luke had married Mara Jade, their twin bond was still strong and Leia would sometimes have to reel Luke back to reality on occasions.

Her children had taken their Jedi training just as seriously as their mother, for which Leia felt a sense of pride. Anakin was the most talented of her children, but Jacen and Jaina shared a twin bond that rivaled the one Leia had with Luke. They were all too young to remember their father, so they did not understand Leia's observance rituals on what she believed to be the anniversary of Han's death.

The door to Leia's quarters opened. Even without the Force, Leia would have been able to identify her visitor by the sound of his footsteps. She turned in the direction of the door to face her brother. "Hello Luke," she said. Luke's garments were as plain as hers: simple tunic and slacks. It was a sharp contrast to her past experiences as a princess of Alderaan.

"Leia," Luke greeted as he shut the old metal door. "Hard to believe that it's been ten years."

Leia sighed before managing a wistful smile. "There are times that I almost expect him to just walk through the door and treat the last ten years as if they never happened," she stated.

Luke managed a chuckle as he took a seat at the table in Leia's room. "That would definitely be like Han," he commented. "Chewie would definitely scold him."

The smile widened before Leia burst into uncontrollable laughter. Chewbacca had extended his life debt to Leia after Han had told him to take care of her on Bespin. The Wookiee had remained at the Praxeum, a resident mechanic. What Luke had described was completely within Chewbacca's character.

Then, Leia's laughter died almost as quickly as it came. "It's still hard to believe he's dead," she said. "And Kyp is still at large."

"Speaking of his class, I just received a transmission from Kirana Ti," Luke told his sister. "She and Zekk discovered Brakiss on Coruscant, but failed to capture him for questioning."

Leia nodded. Brakiss had been wanted by the Republic for a few years thanks to his involvement with Kueller. It seemed only logical that Kirana Ti would abandon her original mission to go after one of the most wanted men in the galaxy. "He must have grown in the Force if no one could detect him entering or leaving Coruscant," Leia said grimly.

"Indeed," Luke noted. "I've recalled them here for a more thorough debriefing. They should be arriving here shortly."

* * *

Yavin 4 was home to Zekk after the catastrophe that killed his parents on Ennth nine years ago. If Leia hadn't discovered him trying to make a living by foraging on the streets of Coruscant, the young Jedi apprentice couldn't imagine what he'd ever have done with his life. 

Zekk strolled behind Kirana Ti as they descended the boarding ramp of the cruiser that had delivered them to Yavin 4. Whereas his master was still dressed in plain Jedi garments, his clothing suggested a rebellious streak: black leather trenchcoat, black leather pants, combat boots, a black shirt and a pair of sunglasses. The heat made the choice of dress a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't want Kaillay'or's gift to him to go unused.

"You know, the latest Coruscant fashions don't blend well on Yavin 4," Kirana Ti teased without glancing at her apprentice.

Ignoring the gawking apprentices at the Praxeum as he walked into the Great Temple, Zekk simply said, "Well, the coat was a nice gift. It'd be a shame not to use it every once in a while."

Kirana Ti shook her head as she strolled through the Great Temple, taking the turbolift to the main audience chamber. Zekk followed, knowing that the departure from the original objective was his fault and he and his master would both be scolded for yet another impulsive venture.

Waiting for them when the turbolift opened were Masters Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo. Zekk immediately donned his game face, knowing that it was not in his best interests to be intimidated.

"Kirana Ti," Luke said, nodding to one of his first students. "Zekk."

"We returned on short notice, Master Skywalker," Kirana Ti stated. "We were forced to abandon our original mission due to the appearance of Brakiss."

"Which is what you said in your transmission," recalled Luke. "While I do respect your motives for pursuing Brakiss, you didn't pursue Barak."

"Master Skywalker," Zekk added. "I attempted to pursue Barak, but someone tried to take our lives. Barak managed to get away while I dealt with the situation."

"Needless to say, Zekk's cover was blown," Kirana Ti added as input to her apprentice's story. "Brakiss sensed him and I needed to apprehend him so we could continue our mission."

"I don't believe you made a bad decision," Leia said. "However, the Republic contracted us for this job. Their expectations are sometimes unrealistic."

"If we are to maintain the Republic's trust, we have to raise our expectations as well," said Luke.

"With the power struggle occurring in the Senate, we need to tread carefully," Leia stated.

"We understand," Kirana Ti stated.

"You are free to go," said Luke. "Take a few days off to relax."

* * *

Jacen Solo entered his uncle's personal quarters with stealth, drawing on his training to help him move undetected. After his encounter with the Imperial TIE pilot in the forest, he felt as if he needed to be ready for whatever came his way. Inhaling the pleasant scent of the room, a product of Mara Jade Skywalker's intervention, Jacen found what he was looking for on Luke's desk: Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. 

The weapon had been presented to Luke Skywalker by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but lost in a duel with Darth Vader at Bespin. Luke recovered the saber at Wayland and presented as a gift to Mara. When Mara had finally constructed her own lightsaber, the relic had returned to Luke's possession.

Jacen took a deep breath before curling his fingers around the weapon and lifting it from the desk to examine the craftsmanship. Luke had not permitted Jacen to construct his own lightsaber yet, saying his nephew wasn't ready for the challenge. Part of him agreed with his uncle's sentiment, but Jacen remembered that he and his sibling could have used lightsabers in their previous ordeal.

Depressing the activation stud, Jacen observed as the blue-white energy blade emerged from the emitter matrix. He marveled at the notion that a grip so cool could house a blade hot enough to cut through almost anything. Jacen waved the sword a few times, completely entranced by the deadly hum of the weapon. He might not have been ready, but the lightsaber felt so right in his hands.

"Jacen, what are you doing?" Luke asked as he observed Jacen wielding Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber from the door to his quarters.

Jacen immediately deactivated the weapon and looked to his uncle. "Uncle Luke, I just wanted to see what a lightsaber felt like," he said.

Luke approached his nephew, his arms crossed over his chest. "Jacen, neither you nor your sister are ready for a lightsaber," he scolded. "The lightsaber requires a tremendous amount of skill and concentration to wield. You, your brother and your sister have all progressed well and may be ready in the near future, but now is not the time."

"But you hadn't even started your training when Ben gave this to you," Jacen argued, holding up the weapon for emphasis.

"That doesn't mean that I was ready for the responsibility," Luke said calmly. "He taught me the basic lightsaber exercises so that I could open my mind to the Force. It wasn't until I met Yoda that I was able to refine my technique under his tutelage. But I'm neither Ben nor Yoda. How they taught me does influence my instruction, but I show discretion because I feel it is right to." The Jedi Master held out his right hand. "Give it to me, Jacen."

Jacen looked at his grandfather's weapon before presenting it to Luke. "I'm sorry, Uncle Luke," Jacen apologized.

"Cheer up," Luke told his nephew as he took his father's lightsaber. "Wedge has offered to take you, your sister and Lowbacca on a tour of Rogue Squadron's facilities. That's a rare gift."

"Yeah," Jacen agreed, though his mind was on the rare gift he had held mere moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasarts. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Into the Dark Side**

**Chapter 2**

Zekk always enjoyed the cool morning air outside the Great Temple, which gave him the perfect conditions for a good workout. Shirtless and a bandana around his forehead, he scaled the stepped sides of the temple, running up them, sweat pouring down his rippled torso. He reached the summit of the temple and looked over the horizon, reveling in the fact that Yavin 4 was so full of life, the perfect nexus for the Force.

He was about to scale down the other side when he noticed another runner approaching the summit. Zekk observed as a teenager with red warrior braids and lizard hide armor joined him. "You must be new here," Zekk observed. "I don't usually see many people doing morning exercises out here."

"I came to the academy about two standard months ago," the Dathomirian explained. "Aren't you Kirana Ti's apprentice?"

Zekk nodded. "That's right," he told her. "I've been studying under her for two years now."

"Interesting," she said, processing the data. "You realize that it's an honor for a Dathomirian warrior to take a male under her wing as Kirana Ti has done for you."

"It's a great honor," Zekk said, remembering that Dathomir was a matriarchal society where males didn't have a lot of opportunities. "She is both powerful and wise."

The Dathomirian teenager managed a grin. "Has she schooled you in more than just the Force?" she inquired, genuinely interested in Zekk's experiences.

"She has taught me that being in good physical condition and a mind for the martial arts are just as essential to being a Jedi as knowing how to use the Force," Zekk told her. "Now, I don't believe I got your name."

"I apologize," she told him. "My name is Tenal Ka."

"Pleasure to meet you," Zekk said to her. "You want an exercise partner this morning?"

Tenal Ka stared at the Jedi apprentice before nodding. "I'm sure you'll be able to keep up, so come on," she told him before running down the stepped pyramid.

After grinning, Zekk pursued his new friend. They would run, perform acrobatics in the trees and go for a swim in the lake to cool off before breakfast. Upon returning to the temple, Zekk told her, "We really should do this again sometimes. It's much easier to exercise when there's someone else there."

"Indeed," Tenal Ka agreed. "It would be an honor to exercise with Kirana Ti's apprentice." Before Zekk could say anything, she was on her way back to her quarters, leaving the dark haired teen speechless.

Jacen Solo approached Zekk and slapped him on the back. "They tell me that Dathomirians are stubborn," he told his friend after Tenal Ka was long gone. "Think nothing of it."

"Dathomirians are very proud," Zekk said, defending Tenal Ka's behavior. Then, he looked at Jacen and asked, "Are you crushing on her?"

Blushing, Jacen shook his head. "I just think…" he managed to say.

Zekk laughed heartily as Jaina Solo and Lowbacca approached.

"I say, Lowbacca, you must pay attention to what you are doing," Em Tedee, the Wookiee's translator droid, said from Lowbacca's utility belt. "You're an even worse mechanic than your uncle is!"

Lowbacca roared his disapproval, earning a giggle from Jaina. Unlike her friends, she had managed to pick up on the Wookiee's language.

"I know he built me, you overgrown mop!" the droid exclaimed. "He could have at least given me legs!"

"Then you'd be as slow as Threepio," Jaina quipped as reached her brother's side.

"At least I wouldn't be attached to a belt all the time," Em Teede complained.

"What's up, Lowie?" Zekk asked.

The Wookiee growled, which Zekk had learned to interpret after years of helping Chewbacca repair machines around the temple.

"I'm hungry, too," Zekk told him. "I need change, but I'll be back."

"You'll see us off before we go to Coruscant, right?" Jaina asked Zekk, trying to keep her eyes off his well-defined torso, but failing.

"I still haven't seen Doc or Master Streen yet, but I'll definitely fit you guys in," Zekk told her as he tried to contain his amusement over her wandering eyes. "I'll see you in the mess hall."

Jaina continued to stare as Zekk walked away from them, prompting a chuckle from Lowbacca, a grin from Zekk and a comment from Jacen.

"So he lifts weights," Jacen said.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Zekk made his way to the basement of the temple, intent on seeing one of his best friends. He gave the wooden door a rap before a man with long white hair opened it.

"Zekk!" Doc exclaimed. "I heard you and Kirana Ti were back, but I couldn't tear myself away from what I was doing."

Zekk had changed into black trousers, a white tunic and a black suede jacket. Doc was dressed in a shabby Jedi robe and tunic that probably hadn't been washed in a week. "Well, I had to get some sleep," he told his friend.

"Don't just stand there!" Doc scolded as he stepped away from the door. "Come in!"

Zekk entered the basement. Doc had been discovered by Luke just a year after Zekk had been discovered by Leia. The old man was now the resident engineer, though many students had referred to him as a crackpot scientist. Zekk just knew the engineer was incredibly eccentric.

An array of equipment resided in the basement, left over from the days when the Great Temple had been used by the Rebel Alliance. They passed by the old war room, which had been converted to an efficient distillery by Doc.

"Still making spirits?" Zekk joked.

"Oh yes," Doc said before pulling a flask from inside his robe. "I age some, but do save some for drinking right away." He removed the cap and took a swift swig from the flask before offering it to Zekk.

Zekk graciously accepted and took a sip, feeling the fire as the whiskey traveled down his esophagus. He then returned the flask to his friend, who capped it and placed it back in his robes.

"That came from what I made yesterday," Doc explained. "The rest, I put in barrels."

Zekk knew this because the basement contained a lot of whiskey barrels. Doc was also known make ale and wine, which he also distilled to make both brandy for drinking and medicinal purposes. What he didn't want to know was what else Doc cooked up.

Doc took a seat at his table and invited Zekk to do the same. "So I heard the mission didn't go so well," he said.

Nodding, Zekk replied, "You heard it right. Messed up everything."

Doc leaned forward in his chair and asked, "What happened?"

"Brakiss showed up and all hell broke loose," Zekk explained. "I would have pursued my quarry had not someone tried to kill us."

"If Brakiss is dealing with the Black Sun, things could get ugly," Doc stated with cold honesty. "I still can't believe that Master Skywalker let him train here, knowing he was an Imperial agent."

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Zekk said after resting his right hand on the wooden table. "He certainly doesn't force any of us to stay here."

"Well, you're certainly right," said Doc. "I've been feeling something funny in the Force lately. It ain't good. That's for sure."

"No, probably not," Zekk stated, trusting his friend's intuition on the balance of the Force.

* * *

The Super Star Destroyer _Event Horizon_ had just arrived at Ziost an hour ago, accompanied by a small fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers: the _Breaker_, the _Plague_, the _Palpatine_, the _Firebomb_ and the _Famine_. TIE Interceptors and newer model TIE Avengers flew practice runs outside the ships. The TIE Avengers were built for the same amount of speed and maneuverability that the Interceptors were, but they were also red and built with the idea of equipping shields and a hyperdrive. Whereas Interceptors were hindered by this modification, the Avengers performed optimally.

Grand Admiral Anton Reinhardt stood on the bridge of the _Event Horizon_, dressed in a white Grand Admiral's uniform. His blonde hair was thinning, but still cut to regulation. Most striking was his posture. Standing at a full two meters, Reinhardt was both physically and mentally intimidating. He had his start in the military rather than petty politics. He had managed to climb his way through the ranks, eventually defeating all the tinpot Imperial warlords in the Deep Core worlds to unite the rogue Imperials under one banner.

_No_, Reinhardt corrected himself. The Imperials ruling from Bastion were the rogues, not the ones who still swore to defeat the Rebellion. He had been a mere lieutenant, fresh out of the Academy when the Battle of Endor was fought. He had served aboard the _Chimaera_ at that battle, proving himself during the battle and reorganization of the Imperial fleet. Though his comrades had unsuccessfully prevented the Rebels from capturing Coruscant, his actions during that campaign had allowed him to rise to the rank of Commander.

Reinhardt had not come out of hiding during Thrawn's expedition, swearing fealty to the Emperor Reborn. He had been stationed on Byss until three days before it was destroyed by the Galaxy Gun's misfire, having taken a promotion to Captain of the Star Destroyer _Blade_. He would serve under Daala during her insane campaign against the Jedi, but managed to lead the tattered forces back to the Deep Core, where he became involved in petty squabbles with the remaining Imperial warlords. It took him near five years to consolidate total control of the Deep Core regions. He remained on Trog 3, biding time and gathering his forces until a new Emperor had called for his services.

Reinhardt turned as the turbolift to the bridge opened, revealing a woman in a black cloak. He recognized her as Darth Gorgon, the Emperor's apprentice. The Sith approached him quickly and asked, "Why did you not bring the other ships?"

"Milady, I only brought the ships that I could crew," Reinhardt responded. "The _Firebomb_ and the _Plague_ are practically operating on skeleton crews right now. The will is there, but I don't have nearly enough men to bring my entire fleet here."

"What if I told you I could secure you fifty million men?" Gorgon asked.

The admiral was stunned, but tried not to show it. "Officers included?" he inquired.

"Stormtroopers and pilots," she said. "More officers are returning to the fold that could surely staff your ships. The Emperor brings an enormous amount of prestige to our cause."

"Bring me enough officers and I guarantee at least twenty more ships, including two more Super Star Destroyers," Reinhardt said. "I have three _Victory_-class Star Destroyers and two Dreadnaughts in spacedock back at Trog 3 undergoing repairs. As of now, I can only lend fifteen more ships. Unless more rogues return to the banner, we won't have enough ships."

"Leave that to me," Gorgon told Reinhardt, her voice menacing. Then, the Sith turned around and walked back to the turbolift, leaving the admiral alone in his thoughts. Reinhardt would fight for the Empire as long as there was a breath in his body, but without ships, he didn't see a way to victory.

* * *

Darth Gorgon marveled at the fast transformation of Ziost as she strolled through the streets of the capital city, which had been named Imperial Central. Barracks had been hastily constructed and occupied by Stormtroopers. AT-ST and AT-AT walkers were common sites. Also common was the new officer's pub that had sprung up in the city. Technicians were busy setting up defensive towers throughout the city as well as installing planetary turbolasers and ion cannons.

As Gorgon entered the Imperial Palace, the Imperial Guards parted ranks to allow her to enter unopposed. Darth Fenrir, the new Emperor, was sitting on his throne. He gazed at his apprentice. "Lady Gorgon, I assume your business trip was successful," he said as she bowed before him.

Gorgon looked up at her master and replied, "Yes, my master. Half our order will be ready soon. The transactions are all finished."

"Excellent," Darth Fenrir said. "What of the Sons of Liberty?"

"I'll be returning to the Hapes Cluster soon, master," she answered. "It is apparent that we have more allies in the galaxy than enemies."

"The Republic that replaced the Empire was once strong, but it has grown decrepit," Fenrir told Gorgon. "Many Hapans recognize this and would like to forsake their alliance with the New Republic."

"Indeed, but they have a beacon of hope, my master," she stated. "The princess is strong in the Force."

"If we could turn her to the Dark Side," Fenrir suggested, "all our worries would cease. I command you to make capturing Tenal Ka your top priority."

"It shall be done," Gorgon promised. "Has there been any word from Brakiss on Coruscant?"

"He has promised me a mighty gift," he replied.

Gorgon's eyes widened. Brakiss was not one to make grand promises.

"You must go to Hapes," Fenrir ordered.

With that, Gorgon rose from the floor and exited the throne room. She needed to move fast if she was to set the pieces in place.

* * *

Day had passed into night on Yavin 4, giving Kirana Ti time to reflect. She sat atop the summit of the Great Temple, gazing at the myriad campfires that dotted the landscape. Students had gathered around the campfires to trade tales, cook food and, in some cases, drink ale. She remembered being one of those students twelve years ago. The Dathomirian Jedi had been with the same core class as greats Streen, Kam Solusar, Tionne, Corran Horn, Cilghal and Dorsk 81, as well as the failures Gantoris, Brakiss and Kyp Durron.

Kirana Ti had given up her life on Dathomir, embracing the life of the Jedi completely. Her mother chastised her for her choice in life, for she had never taken a mate to sire daughters for her bloodline. In fact, she hadn't returned to her homeworld since she made her journey to Yavin 4, having severed all ties with the Singing Mountain Clan to become a Jedi.

A gust of wind blew through her braids and her brown Jedi robe as she studied her lightsaber. Unlike many of her colleagues, Kirana Ti did not use the lightsaber she had constructed for herself. The weapon she wielded had belonged to Gantoris. It was a dual-phase violet-white energy sword that was built under the instructions of the Dark Lord of the Sith. She had kept the weapon rather than using her own, feeling that she could not abandon it until the power of the Sith had been absolved from the galaxy.

Kirana Ti returned her gaze to one of the campfires, sensing Zekk's presence in the Force. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she'd be sharing her training with a male apprentice rather than a female apprentice, as would have been customary on her homeworld. Now she couldn't have imagine that anyone else would have been more worthy to become her first apprentice, but back when she first met Zekk, he was as rough around the edges as she was hardnosed.

But both Jedi had grown in each other's company. Zekk had grown wiser and more honorable while the Dathomirian had learned to be a bit looser. Kirana Ti knew that Zekk was almost ready to accept the responsibilities of a Jedi Knight. He still had to pass one final test. She would discuss it with him in the morning.

"You know, it's not always best to sit out here alone," she heard Doc say as he slowly sat down next to her. Doc was holding two mugs filled with ale, one of which he offered her.

"You're one to talk," Kirana Ti said as she graciously took the mug.

"But it suits me better than it suits you," the old engineer stated. "Zekk told me about Brakiss."

Kirana Ti stared at her ale before taking a sip. "I just wish I knew what he was up to," she admitted. "He still doesn't seem like he'd one to serve the Dark Side."

"I believe Master Skywalker was the only person here not deceived by his act," Doc said. "It's a shame. He was a gifted one."

"Still is," the Dathomirian stated grudgingly. "What bothers me is that he can't be carrying on a vendetta by himself. The Empire can't be backing him. We're at peace now."

"There are still rumors of warlords who don't submit to Bastion's authority," said Doc.

"But they can't inflict any serious damage or command an enormous amount of resources," she argued. "There's something else."

"Possibly," Doc said. "That reminds me of something. Master Skywalker wanted to see you before he leaves in the morning for Coruscant."

Kirana Ti finished her ale before placing the mug in front of Doc. "Then I guess I need to go see him right now," she stated before leaving Doc alone in his thoughts.

The Dathomirian made her way down the steps of the temple before seeing Luke near the entrance with his wife. Mara said, "It's been a while."

"Too long, old friend," Kirana Ti said to Mara. Then, she looked to Luke and asked, "Did you need anything, Master Skywalker?"

"I hate to ask this of you, seeing as how you just returned," Luke started, "but I figured you'd like the chance to see an old friend of yours. I received a transmission from Hapes earlier."

Raising an eyebrow, the Dathomirian asked in a low voice, "Would this have anything to do with the princess?" Tenal Ka was the Queen Mother's daughter, but had requested that her heritage be kept secret from the Jedi trainees.

"We've just received word that there's been an assassination attempt on the Queen's life," Luke said. "She's requested that a few Jedi escort the princess home. I've already asked Doc and I was going to ask you since you know the Queen so well."

Teneniel Djo was Dathomirian, just like Kirana Ti. While Kirana Ti had taken up Jedi training, Teneniel Djo had married Isolder to become the ruler of Hapes. The two had not seen each other in years.

"I'm in, but I should take Zekk with me," Kirana Ti said. "He performed well on his last assignment, but I want to give him one more test before I believe he is ready for Knighthood."

"Does he know about Tenal Ka's heritage?" Luke questioned.

"He'll have to be informed," Kirana Ti said.

"Very well," Luke said. "I suggest that you get rest. The shuttle should arrive sometime tomorrow morning."

Kirana Ti watched the couple enter the temple before she walked in the direction of Zekk, zeroing in on his presence in the Force. She would have to pull him aside and tell him about the mission.

**Author's Notes:** Now that I'm getting people where they need to go, the action can start. Now, on to the reviewers

**Harry2:** Safe to say you got more.

**Kazzy:** Yeah, I happen to like Zekk too. I liked the fact that he was featured heavily in _Star By Star_, but hated it when he took a back seat afterwards. You'll get your Zekk fix here.

**Saber Girls:** Yeah, I don't really think there would be too much character difference, but some would exist. I'm really trying to make the changes reasonable. I will try to answer your questions without giving away spoilers.

_Is this going to be mainly about Zekk?_ Zekk will be a major character. I can assure you of that.

_Do you think it will be JZ? It'd be cool to know, but this is good enough that I really don't care._ Well, this borders on spoiler territory. I think I've given you enough material to make you keep asking this question.

_Will any NJO characters (Danni, Jag, ect.) show up?_ I won't say which ones will make appearances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm. Characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Into the Dark Side**

**Chapter 3**

As he walked through the Temple's hangar bay, Zekk pulled his Jedi cloak close to his body as he approached the _Dragon Heart_, Kirana Ti's personal shuttle. It vaguely resembled a smaller version of a Mon Calamari crusier, which was fitting since it had been given to Kirana Ti by Cilghal, who no longer needed to use it. In his mind, he tried to comprehend the nature of his latest mission. All he had been told was that there had been an assassination attempt on the Queen of Hapes, but he didn't understand why Tenel Ka was coming along for the ride.

He walked up the entrance ramp, hearing Doc yell from the cockpit, "It's about time! I swear that you'd drink my entire stock of ale dry if given the chance!"

Zekk winced at that accusation before laughing. "You do such a good job, old man!" he replied as he walked towards the cockpit. Doc was already doing some checks on the systems, having just arrived himself.

"Well, I'm glad you are proficient in Jedi healing techniques," Doc told his friend, taking a break from his checks to look at Zekk. "Because with the amount you drink, I'd hate to have a pilot with a hangover."

"What's a hangover?" Zekk teased as he took a seat in the pilot's chair.

Doc rolled his eyes. "Just wait till you get older," he said before entering the co-pilot's seat. "You'll know what they're all about."

"I'll let you know, old man," Zekk said before running a few checks on his console. "So what's the news on this little mission? Why are we taking a barely trained Dathomirian with us? I know they have a strong Force tradition, but I don't think she'd be ready to deal with a mission of this sort."

"Her family has their reasons," Doc said, not bothering to look at the pilot.

Zekk ceased what he was doing and shifted his gaze to Doc. "What the Sith is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"She's the princess of Hapes," was Doc's revelation after a short pause.

"You're joking," Zekk said, a grin appearing on his face. "That the best you could come up with?"

Doc shook his head. "I'm not kidding," said the old Jedi. "Maybe you can ask her when she comes on board."

Zekk sighed as he leaned back into his seat. That was something he didn't expect. "I take it she had her identity guarded," he surmised.

"Yep," said Doc. "I'm just surprised that Streen wasn't invited to this little party."

Nodding knowledgeably, Zekk said, "Yeah, my master has been friends with Master Streen since they trained at the Academy. They usually worked together before I became Kirana's apprentice."

"Talking about me?" Kirana Ti asked as she entered the cockpit with Tenal Ka.

Zekk turned to see the Dathomirian duo. "No, about Master Streen," he said.

"Oh?" Kirana questioned. "I didn't get a chance to see him while we were there?"

"I didn't either," Zekk said. "Doc told me that he went out on a vision quest." Zekk knew that Dathomirian warriors sometimes went out on vision quests when they faced a questionable crossroads.

Kirana presented a visible grin before her facial features grew serious. "Are we set to go?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll take you and the princess anywhere," Zekk said, turning around before he could see Tenel Ka's shocked reaction. He didn't need to witness it, having sensed it in the Force. After closing the entrance ramp, Doc activated the engines and Zekk piloted the _Dragon Heart_ out of the hangar bay and into space.

"Punch it, Doc," Zekk told his co-pilot after they had cleared Yavin 4's orbit.

Doc complied, pulling back the lever on his side, propelling the ship into hyperspace.

* * *

Boba Fett patted the ysalamiri on his shoulder, staring at the _Dragon Heart_ before it entered hyperspace. His client was paying a lot of money to see Tenel Ka dead and the bounty hunter rarely questioned orders. The offer was certainly larger than the bounty that wanted her alive. The woman named Gorgon had wanted her alive, but couldn't offer more credits than his current client. Plus, she couldn't supply him with the ysalamiri he would need to neutralize the Jedi.

In _Slave IV_, Fett plotted the Jedi's trajectory from his quarry's ion trail. When he had safely determined the destination, he had his navicomputer plot a course for Hapes. It was not long before he followed them, entering hyperspace to pursue his target.

* * *

Zekk slumped in a seat at a round table in the large cabin of his master's ship. It was Spartan in appearance, containing only the necessary furniture and equipment. With no one there, he took the opportunity to get caught up on necessary reading. The Jedi snatched a datapad from the tabletop and accessed the holonet for information on Hapes. He wanted to brush up on Hapan customs and culture so he could minimize mistakes as well as read news on the recent assassination attempt on the Queen Mother.

"So now you know," Tenel Ka said as she took a seat across from Zekk.

Not even looking at the princess, Zekk said, "Yeah. Doc told me."

"I know we only got acquainted recently, but I had to be secretive about my identity," she explained. "There have been numerous assassination attempts on my mother over the years, but she sensed something very…malignant about the last one."

Zekk set down the datapad and studied the princess more curiously. "I just read that the Sons of Liberty claimed responsibility for the attack," he said. "What do you know about them?"

"They are an underground resistance movement to the throne that emerged before the reign of King Talos," Tenel Ka began.

"The only male to rule supreme over the Consortium?" Zekk asked for clarification.

"Correct," she said. "The laws of Hapes had grown more liberal on issues of equality of the sexes, but Talos reversed many of the reforms of his predecessors to keep the Old Guard from challenging his authority to rule. Due to his policies, a resistance group called the Sons of Liberty appeared in the fringe worlds. They enjoyed support from opportunists in the Republic, namely the Commerce Guild and the Trade Federation."

"Sounds like they wanted to expand their business to the Hapes Cluster," Zekk surmised, recalling the stories he heard about the devious behavior of the Old Republic's corporations before the Clone Wars."

"After the Clone Wars and the rise of my grandmother and grandfather to the Crystal Throne, the Sons of Liberty set matters in motion that would allow the Empire to invade the Consortium," she continued. "My grandfather was said to have been instrumental in driving the Empire out of the Consortium, though it is the popular belief that he was struck down by Darth Vader."

"Wait a minute," Zekk interrupted. "Your grandfather was a Jedi?"

"His name was Khan Mord," Tenel Ka said. "He served during the initial battles of Clone Wars before abandoning the Order to help put an end to the civil war that had engulfed the Consortium after the death of Talos."

Zekk placed his right hand on his chin and absorbed the information as best as he could. Apparently, the Sons of Liberty were heavily intertwined with the recent history of Hapes, but he could not comprehend why they would suddenly be on the rise. Teneniel Djo had been responsible for many sweeping reforms, something that would seemingly deter a terrorist organization that pushed for equality of the sexes.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Zekk said.

"What do you mean?" the princess quizzed.

"Radical terrorist groups are least likely to appear as a society grows more liberal," Zekk explained. "I would expect the terrorists to be politically reactionary, not the other way around. I suspect something else is at work here."

"Hey kids!" Doc exclaimed as he walked into the cabin, his deep voice blazing through Zekk's concentration.

"What's up, Doc?" Zekk asked, looking to the old Jedi.

Doc brushed a lock of white hair away from his chocolate brown eyes. "Well, not a lot," he said as he walked towards the table, taking a seat. "Kirana went off to meditate and I got bored in the cockpit."

"We were just talking about the assassination attempt on the Queen," Zekk said.

Nodding sagely, Doc said, "Hopefully we'll be able to get to the bottom of this."

Zekk leaned back in his seat and said, "Yeah. Something really doesn't sit right with me about this."

* * *

"Brakiss, you can't leave!" Kirana Ti exclaimed as she rushed through the hangar bay of the Great Temple in her attempt to halt his departure.

Brakiss, having been about to board a small _Lambda-_class shuttle, turned to look at the Dathomirian warrior clad in lizard hides. His gray flight suit was worn from years of use and his lightsaber hung from his utility belt.

"I'm sorry, but I don't belong here, Kirana," Brakiss told her. "What have you been told?"

Stopping near the entrance ramp of the shuttle, she replied, "They only said you went out on a test with Master Skywalker and got spooked by something. They said you were going to leave."

Brakiss frowned, his blue eyes conveying his sorrow. "They are going to tell you things about me that will place me in a bad light," the Jedi apprentice said. "I'm not a bad person, Kirana."

"No one ever said you were," she said. "You can't just leave, not after what has happened."

"Well, that little run-in we had with Admiral Daala is enough to make me think twice about the security of the Republic," he said with growing frustration. "I'm surprised she's even still alive, given that Kyp and Callista both had reasons to kill her."

Kirana Ti winced at the mention of Kyp. He had come to train at the academy, but came under the wing of the long deceased Sith Lord Exar Kun and incapacitated Master Skywalker for a brief time. He was still at large, which allowed many doubts to be cast on the viability of Luke's enterprise.

"Some people don't know how to do anything but hate, Brakiss," Kirana finally said after a brief pause. "That's why we're here, Brakiss. We are to be the keepers of peace and justice in the galaxy."

"But what happens when we forget what we are fighting for?" Brakiss snapped.

"Then I suppose you have to rediscover it on your own," she responded, obviously hurt.

Brakiss walked down the ramp and placed a brief kiss on his lover's lips. "I wish I could have been more open with you like you wanted me to," he told her as he stared into her emerald gaze with his warm blue eyes. "I just have to work things out."

The Dathomirian tried to think of anything that she could say to make him stay, but her mind was blank. For the first time during her stay at Yavin 4, the Force had failed to guide her to her goal.

Noticing the turmoil boiling within Kirana Ti, Brakiss unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "I'll come back for this," he told her as he offered his weapon to her. "And I'll be back for you."

Kirana Ti took the lightsaber, gripping the black hilt tightly as she watched Brakiss ascend the entrance ramp. She stepped away as the ramp closed and the shuttle left the hangar bay. Dread filled the pit of her stomach as she knew Brakiss would forever disappear from her life.

* * *

Kirana Ti opened her eyes, taking in the familiar sight of her sleeping quarters aboard the _Dragon Heart_. She had decided to take the opportunity to grab a few hours of sleep so she could sort out the thoughts in her head. But dreaming about her last encounter with Brakiss shocked her.

Not knowing that Brakiss was an Imperial agent, she had managed to fall for the reclusive Jedi apprentice. Deciding not to take her planet's customs seriously, she did not pursue him like a warrior woman would her mate. However, she did try to make Brakiss open up to her.

But six months after Admiral Daala's raid on Yavin 4, Brakiss left the academy after Luke Skywalker forced his student to face the darkness in his heart. He had promised to return, leaving her his lightsaber. But he never did. He had fallen to the Dark Side.

Kirana Ti slowly rose from her pallet and walked over to the box where she kept her most cherished possessions. After opening the lid, she retrieved what she wanted: Brakiss's lightsaber.

She thumbed the activation switch and an acid yellow blade was spat from the emitter matrix. It had only been constructed days before Admiral Daala's raid. Luke had confided in her that he had instructed Brakiss on the basics of lightsaber construction with hopes that he could draw him towards the patience of a Jedi.

As she tilted her wrist, the hum of the blade cut through the air and gave of the stench of ozone. More memories came flooding back to the Dathomirian.

* * *

"So Master Skywalker finally let you construct your own lightsaber," Kirana Ti observed as Brakiss gave his weapon a few practice swings in the jungles of Yavin 4. The acid yellow blade shined brilliantly and hummed with power.

Upon hearing her words, Brakiss deactivated his energy blade and turned to face her. "I feel I could take on the Dark Lord of the Sith with this thing," he spoke confidently, throwing her a smile.

Kirana Ti could only oblige him with a warm smile of her own. "Now, you know what Master Skywalker says about going on wild adventures," she warned him playfully.

"Adventure, excitement, a Jedi craves not these things," Brakiss quoted, trying his best to make the Yoda impression that Luke could pull off with ease. The only difference was that he failed miserably.

The Dathomirian's smile quickly turned to laughter at his failed attempt. "Okay, we know you'll never have a future in voice acting!" she said.

"At least I tried," Brakiss said with a smirk.

"That is why you failed," Kirana said, trying her own hand at a Yoda impression, but ultimately sounding sillier than Brakiss did.

Brakiss joined her in laughter, his mood improving considerably. Then, his appearance grew serious, but delight still filled his voice as he asked, "How goes the progress on your lightsaber?"

"I'm still trying to assemble the components," she said. "While I've learned a lot since I've come here, I'm still not as skilled with modern machinery like everyone else is."

Nodding, Brakiss understood her handicap. "I'm sure it'll be a fine weapon when it's done," he said. "You've been using Gantoris's as a guide?"

She shook her head. "Master Skywalker didn't recommend it," she told him. "He told me that it would be best to study the technology on my own."

Brakiss slowly walked over to her. "You want to go for a walk?" he asked, changing the subject.

A smirk appeared on Kirana Ti's face. "No, I think I'd rather stay here," she said, unclipping Gantoris's lightsaber from her utility belt. With a _snap-hiss_, the violet-white laser sword emerged. "That's if you are up for a bit of exercise!"

After shrugging off his brown robe, Brakiss ignited his acid yellow blade. "You're on!" he told her.

The two apprentices rushed at each other to initiate the duel. Kirana Ti struck first, swinging her weapon at his head. Brakiss parried the blow with ease and force, making her take a step back as he sent his return thrust to the left of her abdomen. Being more skilled with the lightsaber with her opponent, Kirana Ti saw through his attack and expertly defended.

Brakiss focused on his exercise above the roar of the blades, trying to allow the Force to flow through him freely. He pivoted, slashing diagonally upward to break the hold Kirana Ti's sword had on his own. But in doing so, he opened his defenses.

The Dathomirian rammed her knee into Brakiss's gut, causing him to lose his breath. His shocked expression persisted as Kirana Ti turned his attack around, hooking her blade under his and hurling his acid yellow blade into the air. The blade of his weapon disengaged after it had left his hand and the hilt fell onto the jungle floor.

Brakiss backed away from her and between quick breaths, he asked, "Why did you fight so dirty?"

"Because in a real battle, you can't expect your opponent to play nice," she told him. "Did I hit you hard?"

"I'll live," Brakiss said before holding out his hand and calling his lightsaber back to him using the Force.

Kirana Ti deactivated her blade and clipped her lightsaber to her utility belt, watching Brakiss return his weapon to his belt. "I felt you open up," she told him. "You don't do that very often. You know that you could progress in the Force much faster if you just let go. I know the Empire did horrible things to you, but you can't create a wall around your spirit like that."

Brakiss frowned, his eyes betrayed the expression that he wanted to say something. His lips twitched, but he said nothing. Just as quickly as he opened himself to the Force, he erected his mental shields. "I'm just not ready to tell you everything," he finally said.

The revelation saddened her, but the Dathomirian did her best to accept the explanation. After all, it was Brakiss's mysteriousness that made her attracted to him. "Maybe later?" she asked.

"Yeah, later," Brakiss said, flashing her the perfect smile that always melted her heart before pulling her into an embrace, to which Kirana Ti promptly responded.

* * *

Brakiss played with a credit chip with his gloved fingers. His years studying ever facet of the Dark Side had taught him one thing: distraction was a weakness. In his adequately decorated office in the Shadow Academy, Brakiss felt nothing but the power of the Force. Neither the training of his Dark Jedi students nor the credit chip in his right hand disrupted his singular motive, his one true purpose.

The Force was everything. Skywalker had taught that the Force resided in all things, telling only a half-truth like all Jedi did. Brakiss had learned from Kyp Durron that the Force was not simply a tool, but a means to an end. Because of this, all things were possible through the Force, assuming the wielder was capable of realizing his ambitions.

Before realizing his true purpose as a controller of the Force, Brakiss had seen himself as weak. He had even entertained notions of love for a Dathomirian witch at Skywalker's academy. His original intentions of going back to her were never realized, for Kueller had gotten to him first and used him to fulfill his mad schemes of galactic domination.

Brakiss had been given the planetoid Telti and its factories to manufacture bomb-rigged droids for the purpose of them being used as weapons of mass destruction. During this time, Brakiss had vowed to gain more power to defeat Kueller and break away from his mad ambitions, returning to his Jedi training and building a new lightsaber to replace the one he had given to Kirana Ti.

But no actions occur without consequences. Brakiss gave into his despair, plunging him deeper into the grip of the Dark Side. After a confrontation with Luke Skywalker on Telti, Brakiss's older self emerged and he appealed to his former master, warning him not to pursue Kueller. Even then, he was weak, entertaining the notion that he could return to Kirana Ti after his work had lead to the deaths of millions.

It was not to be. Brakiss became a wanted man and he fled to one of the most hidden corners of the galaxy, the planet Rian, located on the outskirts of the Unknown Regions. It was there that Kyp Durron found him and showed him the true nature of the Force, allowing him to become strong so he could fulfill his original purpose: to use his training in the Force to further the advancement of the Empire.

Brakiss only felt a twinge of regret for leaving Kirana Ti behind, but he quickly suppressed that. She had remained at the Academy and thus was his enemy. Though he considered turning her to the Dark Side, it would work against his belief that he could have no distractions. Having her by his side would only complicate matters.

A blinking light on the small holoprojector seated on his desk drew Brakiss from his thoughts. He used the Force to activate the device and a small hologram of a tall woman with pale skin, thick wavy ebony hair and violet eyes appeared before him. She wore tight fitting leather armor, contrasting with Brakiss's choice of more comfortable silver robes, and a black cape with spines attached to it.

"Tamith Kai," he said. "What have you to report?"

"We have the Solo brats," the Nightsister said. "And one extra."

Brakiss's interest was piqued. More couldn't hurt. "Extra?" he inquired.

"A Wookiee, Lord Brakiss," she answered.

The Dark Jedi was pleased. Wookiees were known for their short tempers and with luck, Brakiss would make good use of him. "Did Skywalker interfere?"

"No," she said. "We encountered minimal resistance."

Impressed, Brakiss ordered, "Return to the Shadow Academy at once. I have foreseen that one of the Solo twins has the potential to be a powerful Dark Jedi."

A grin appeared on Tamith Kai's wine colored lips. "It shall be done," she acknowledged before cutting the connection.

Brakiss deactivated the holoprojector and relaxed in his comfortable leather seat. "Soon, all my problems will be solved," he thought aloud before playing with his credit chip again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Into the Dark Side **

**Chapter 4**

Pain. White hot throbbing pain. That was Jacen Solo's world as he slowly opened his eyes, the dim light of his holding cell only seeming to amplify the hurt. "What happened?" he asked, his throat dry and his voice thin. Jaina Solo rested on a pallet across the room, oblivious to his trivia.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to him. He had parted ways with Master Skywalker so he could ride to Rogue Squadron's headquarters in a hovercar with Lowbacca and his sister. They never made it. They were ambushed in the sky, kidnapped in the galactic capital.

Jacen rose from his pallet before collapsing. That had been no stun blast that had hit them. It had been a cruel display of the Dark Side. One quick burst of power that had led to his captivity.

Not able to see Lowbacca, Jacen concluded that the Wookiee was being held in another cell. He briefly considered waking his twin, but decided against it. Using a simple Force technique that Cilghal had taught him, Jacen flushed the weariness from his system. He wanted to be able to think before waking Jaina.

"Haste makes waste," Jacen muttered as he raised himself to a seated position. He expanded his Force sense outward, only to find that it bounced off the cell walls, almost as if there were some sort of invisible barrier.

He immediately panicked, fearing that ysalamiri had been employed. Just as quickly as he despaired, Jacen dismissed that possibility outright. Ysalamiri were snakelike tree dwelling creatures that exuded an aura that repelled the Force. It was not mere lines like the walls of the holding cell, but bubbles. Something else was at work.

Curious, Jacen rose from his pallet and walked to what he believed was the door, growing colder upon approach even though his brown flight suit usually kept him warm. The Jedi apprentice placed his hand on the door and immediately recoiled. It was like a frozen flame that swallowed the Force.

The door suddenly slid to the left, revealing a woman and a man on the other end. The woman wore form fitting black armor and had a cape with spines attached to it. Her thick raven hair flowed down her back, framing her pale face. Violet eyes pierced Jacen's soul as her wine colored lips twisted in a smirk.

The woman's companion wore turquoise robes that Jacen immediately recognized as Hapan. He had a bald head and his grey gaze was predatory.

"So, you are awake, young Solo," the woman said. "I am Tamith Kai and this is my esteemed colleague Korderan."

Korderan nodded only slightly, but only out of a grudging courtesy.

"Why have you kidnapped us?" Jacen snapped.

"You are being taken to a place where you can learn the true nature of the Force," Korderan said coolly, his demeanor intimidating.

"You're Dark Siders," Jacen said. "I'll never learn from you!"

"The Master said you would be the feisty one," Kai said.

Jacen glanced to his sister's sleeping form. He had hoped she would have stirred and began to regret not waking her.

"Regrets, Solo?" Korderan goaded.

Jacen glanced back at the Hapan, trying to maintain his center of calm, immediately finding the task difficult to sustain. He noticed the man carried a lightsaber. If only he could get it.

Using what he remembered from his Uncle's lessons, Jacen quickly expanded his sense of the Force, using invisible hands to wrap around Korderan's lightsaber and yank it from the man's belt. It tugged towards Jacen before flying towards his right hand. He caught it and quickly activated the weapon, which spewed out a cool green blade.

"Let me out," Jacen said.

Korderan felt embarrassed, but Tamith Kai could only laugh. "You'll have to cut us down to do that," she said, her voice dripping with encouragement. "Of course, if you do that, my master won't have to introduce you to the Dark Side."

Jacen hesitated for a moment, realizing the truth in her words. But during this moment, he dropped his guard. He could feel a dark power weighing down on his brain, urging him to sleep. Korderan was using the Dark Side and doing it well.

Falling onto the metal floor, Jacen dropped the lightsaber, its blade disengaging after losing contact with his hand. He fell into a deep sleep as the Dark Jedi left the doorway. The cell door shut after Tamith Kai used the Force to activate the closing mechanism, leaving the Solo twins alone in darkness.

* * *

The sea was a powerful entity. Some poets in the galaxy believed that the oceans had more awe-inspiring power than the vacuum that separated the planets. On the planet Ceto, the world-spanning ocean would have left most poets with writer's block as they attempted to find words to describe the ocean's power.

Ceto was part of a double planet system. Her sister world Phorcys, had some dry land, but was mostly ocean. The system was located on the edge of the Hapes Cluster, worlds devastated by the Clone Wars, the Hapan Civil War and the Imperial invasion. Ceto's wealth had been in exotic pearls and the Cetons, an eel-like race that could have easy developed on Mon Calamari, were renowned keepers of the great underwater fields. But now their floating cities were lifeless and falling into disrepair, their inhabitants destroyed by a virus that specifically targeted their species. As a result, the world had a strong presence in the Dark Side.

The royal governor of Ceto had resided in the Ocean Palace, a floating structure with a smoothed base akin to stone and tall, jagged spires. The royal governor no longer occupied the facility. Darth Gorgon had made it her home for years. She had been born on Phorcys during the Imperial invasion, a bastard child of Khan Mord. Though she was the sole heir to Khan's estate on Phorcys, she refused to claim it. She was no longer Reilan Bly, but an heir to the legacy of the Sith.

She sat at her desk, watching her holoprojector as another one of her subordinates droned on about matters concerning the Sons of Liberty. Gorgon had taken it upon herself to bring the group under her wing to cause as much strife in the Hapes Cluster as possible. She sneered at the report that yet another assassination attempt had been unsuccessful. The Sith quickly silenced the subordinate, deactivating the holoprojector so she could think.

* * *

Zekk sometimes hated procedures. The trip to Hapes had been slowed by the border guard insisting on escorting the _Dragon Heart_ to the capital world of the Consortium. Luckily, the trip wasn't very long. But the delay had lasted an hour.

When the ship exited hyperspace, the blue and green jewel that was Hapes was visible through the ship's windscreen. "Have you ever been here?" Zekk asked Doc, leaning towards the co-pilot's chair.

"Once," Doc said.

Kirana Ti and Tenel Ka entered the cockpit of the ship, taking seats behind the pilot and co-pilot. "Home," Tenel said with a slight tinge of sadness.

Zekk picked up on the Hapan's despair. "Don't worry about it," the pilot said. "I don't really like my homeworld either. Seismic activity reaches critical every eight years and tears the surface to shreds. No one would even bother settling there if the rampant precipitation after every renewal period didn't break down the rock into fertile soil."

"Ah," Tenel said. "That is not very settling."

"No it's not," agreed Zekk. "I never want to go back."

"I do not have a choice," Tenel said.

"Quite right," Kirana stated. "When possible, you should try to hone the lessons you learned on Yavin 4." The Dathomirian turned to the princess. "I sense that the Force has been clouded in this cluster. Be mindful."

"I will, Master," Tenel said.

"_Dragon Heart_, this is Hapan Space Control," a female said over the subspace frequency. "You have been cleared to land at Docking Bay 4 of the Palace. Stand by for fighter escorts."

"Acknowledge, Hapan Control," Zekk replied before he began waiting.

A few minutes later, two sai-shaped crimson fighters soared towards the _Dragon Heart_. Zekk recognized them as Drake fighters. The two Drakes soon cris-crossed behind the ship and flew to the rest on the right and left of the _Dragon Heart_.

"_Dragon Heart_, please slave your navicomputer to me," one female pilot requested.

"Affirmative," Zekk said before complying with the request.

The three vessels passed through the atmosphere of Hapes, the surface growing ever longer as they made their approach towards the palace. Zekk took a moment to gasp at the splendor of Hapes. Beautiful grassy plains, unfettered forests, cities built in harmony with nature. Master Organa Solo had said that Hapes reminded her of Alderaan. Seeing the beauty of Hapes brought the crime of Alderaan's destruction home to Zekk.

The Hapan Palace was made of weathered dolostone, its pink spires having faded over time. But the curves of the structure were still elegant, having not been consumed by a tremendous amount of wear and tear.

Waiting in Docking Bay 4 as the _Dragon Heart_ landed was Prince Isolder and a scarlet clad honor guard. Led by Kirana Ti, the Jedi descended the boarding ramp of their ship. The others followed, with Tenel Ka taking the rear.

Another group of honor guards entered the docking bay. Suddenly, Kirana's danger sense tingled.

One of the approaching honor guards pulled out a blaster from her scarlet cloak and began to fire at the Jedi. The five accompanying guards pulled their blasters and began firing.

The Jedi were too quick, swifting dodging the blaster bolts. Zekk, Kirana Ti and Doc quickly drew their lightsabers and activated the energy blades: one blue, one violet and one green. Tenel Ka reached out with the Force and ripped one of the blaster rifles away from the attacking guards.

The loyal guards quickly ushered Isolder out of the Docking Bay as the Jedi rushed towards the renegades. Doc stayed close to Tenel Ka, deflecting bolts with his green blade as she took a shot, nailing a guard directly between the eyes. Zekk and Kirana rushed at the guards, deflecting every blaster bolt fired in their direction. One deflected shot from Kirana pierced a guard's abdomen, sending her crumpling to the floor.

The remaining guards wisely took defensive positions behind crates and resumed firing. Zekk and Kirana Ti dove for cover behind a stack of crates. Master and apprentice stared at each other, communicating only through their eyes.

Doc protected Tenel Ka, guiding her to the turbolift being protected by the loyal guards. After the other Jedi sensed that the princess was safe, Zekk nodded before using a Force assisted leap to vault over the crates and soar into the air. Kirana rushed from her cover, deflecting poorly aimed blaster bolts.

Zekk landed behind the guards, cutting down two surprised women. The remaining guards moved out of the way. One was unlucky and met the power of Kirana's laser sword through her chest.

The last guard backed away, continuing to fire with her blaster rifle. Zekk rushed her, swinging his blade swiftly. The blue energy blade sliced through her right arm. The guard fell onto the ground, clutching her cauterized stump and howling in agony. Zekk pressed the tip of his blade to her throat, letting her know that she had been defeated.

"You're under arrest," he told her.

"You have no authority!" she spat defiantly.

"No, but I do," Prince Isolder said as he, Tenel Ka and a group of security officers approached the wounded guard. He turned to the captain of the guard and ordered, "Take her away."

The officers quickly lifted the traitor from the floor and escorted her to the turbolift. When they had gone, Isolder turned his attention to Kirana Ti.

"Thank you," he told her. "I didn't expect to greet an old friend this way, but now that the terrorists have infiltrated the Palace, maybe the nobles will finally see the threat as real."

"You mean to tell us that the nobles haven't even responded to the attempted assassination on the Queen?" Zekk inquired.

"My wife's ascent to the throne was never popular with the nobility," Isolder said. "No doubt, they are uncomfortable with what they perceive as Luke's puppet on the Crystal Throne."

"We really shouldn't talk here," Kirana recommended.

"You're right," Isolder said. He looked to Tenel Ka and ordered, "Escort them to the throne room." Returning his gaze to the Dathomirian, he said, "I need to go down to the prison and be present for the interrogation. I won't tolerate an attack on my daughter."

Moments later, the four Jedi had entered the throne room. In contrast to the outside of the palace, the room was lined with white marble. The long hall was home to many marble statues featuring the line of Hapan rulers. The Crystal Throne sat on a second level that could be reached by a set of marble steps. Two scarlet clad honor guards flanked the set of stairs.

The Queen Mother of Hapes Teneniel Djo sat on the Crystal Throne. She rose as the Jedi approached. She was clothed in the most elegant of green gowns and the crystal crown sat atop her brunette mane. Her gray eyes gleamed at the arrival of Tenel Ka and Kirana Ti. She slowly made her way down the stairs, arriving at the bottom just as the Jedi reached the stairs.

"My daughter, has Master Skywalker been taking good care of you?" the Queen inquired.

The princess replied, "Yes mother."

The other three Jedi bowed their heads in respect to the Queen.

"I do not request such pleasantries from friends," Teneniel said as she looked to the Dathomirian. "It has been a long time, Kirana." Her gaze then turned to the old engineer. "Welcome back, Doc." The Queen then looked at Zekk and asked, "Who are you?"

"Your Highness, I am Zekk" he said, doing his best to speak formally. "I am a pilot and apprentice to Kirana Ti."

Teneniel raised an eyebrow before looking to Kirana. "So you are training a male?" she asked, amusement creeping into her voice. "You were one of the most vocal supporters of keeping men in their place back on Dathomir."

"When I became a Jedi, I severed all ties I had with the Singing Mountain Clan and Dathomir's traditions," Kirana said. "Zekk has made a fine pupil and he will become a great Jedi Knight."

Zekk inwardly appreciated the praise, but did not show it in his face.

"We have come due to your request," Kirana told her friend. "We have returned the Princess to your care."

"That is not the only reason I asked for Jedi assistance," revealed Teneniel. "Terrorist activity in the cluster is increasing. I have just been informed on the attack in the docking bay, so you can certainly see the crisis for yourself."

"What would you ask of us?" Doc questioned.

Teneniel replied, "I need you to launch a probe to discover the whereabouts of the terrorist headquarters."

"Anything for an old friend," Kirana said, accepting the duty.

"Then it is settled," the Queen said. She looked to one of the honor guards and ordered, "Escort the princess back to her quarters. She must prepare for the royal banquet I am preparing to honor my old friend."

* * *

Boba Fett stared at the scenery in Crystal City from atop one of the many buildings in the city. Thanks to the advanced cloaking device his client had given him, he had been able to land undetected outside the city. The bounty hunter had received word of the assassination attempt on the princess.

_Amateurs_, he thought. Fett had fought and killed Jedi on a few occasions. He knew that one didn't rush headfirst into danger without the appropriate tools. He would be a bit more subtle. But before he did anything, he would have to meet with one of his contacts in the city. He took one last look at the Hapan Palace, its structure perched high on a hill, before turning away. He had work to do.

**Author's Notes:** Due to unforeseen health problems, my updates may be more sporadic. Keep patient. I won't abandon this story if I can help it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Into the Dark Side **

**Chapter 5**

Luke Skywalker was baffled. The Jedi Master placed his right hand on his chin as he observed a few military personnel collecting the remains of the car that had been transporting the Jedi trainees. He tried to get a sense of what happened in the Force, easily being able to tell that the Dark Side was definitely at play. It had been a signature he had felt at places like the Koornacht Cluster and Corellia. Each time he tried to pursue leads, the trail always became a dead end.

But something about the attack was different. As a crane lifted the burned hulk of the hovercar, Luke noticed that there were very few onlookers, as if the Dark Side signature radiating from that car was so powerful that it repelled the weak minded. It was cold, like the remains of Darth Vader's armor. Even though Anakin Skywalker had been redeemed, he had told his students that the shell of the Sith Lord's armor still had a strong presence in the Dark Side. It had been a major reason why Luke had decided to burn the remains of Darth Vader.

Chewbacca, at Luke's side, moaned. Luke could sense the Wookiee's torment. Chewie had sworn to protect the family of Han Solo, but was not there when they needed him the most.

"We'll get them back, Chewie," Luke told him before approaching Wedge Antilles.

"They hit this pretty good, Luke" Wedge gravely told his old friend. "Eyewitnesses said that some guy came down on a rocket pack to collect the passengers."

Luke looked to the general and questioned, "I don't suppose we were lucky enough to catch them on a security camera, were we?"

Shaking his head, Wedge said, "If only."

"I've called Corran Horn from Yavin 4," Luke stated. "Hopefully he'll be able to help out this investigation, given his background with CorSec."

Wedge nodded as the crane inserted the burnt wreckage onto a hover truck meant to haul it to the Coruscant Security Office. "It will be good to see an old friend," Wedge said. "I'm sure Iella will be glad to have him over."

"How is your wife?" Luke asked, trying to turn Wedge's attention away from despair.

"Busy as always, but she hasn't left me yet," Wedge said, trying to force a chuckle out of himself. He only laughed lightly and bitterly. His mind wasn't on Iella.

"Don't worry," Luke said, trying to sooth his friend's uneasiness. "We'll get to the bottom of this." He placed a hand on Wedge's shoulder before walking back towards Chewbacca.

* * *

In a secret location, a ringed space station orbited an old red dwarf star. Surrounded by a massive ring, the jagged spires of the Shadow Academy rose. Normally, it remained cloaked, but a powerful black cruiser approached, having hailed the Shadow Academy to disengage its cloaking device, revealing the hidden fortress of the Dark Side.

The sleek black cruiser entered one of the many hangar bays in the space station. Waiting in the hangar as the ship docked was Brakiss. His hands were clasped behind his back and a genuine smile appeared on his face as Tamith Kai and Korderan walked down the boarding ramp of the black cruiser with Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo and Lowbacca following them. The Nightsister was using the Force to bind their hands to keep them from escaping.

"The grandchildren of Darth Vader," Brakiss said, earning a dirty look from the Solo twins. "And a Force sensitive Wookiee?"

"We're not Vader's grandchildren!" Jaina spat viciously. "Anakin Skywalker turned away from the Dark Side!"

Brakiss smirked. "Well, you're certainly an angry one," the Dark Jedi commented. "But that's okay. To be angry is to be human."

"A Jedi is above anger," Jacen said before quoting the Jedi Code. "There is no passion; there is serenity."

Lowie roared an agreement. Em Teedee, still attached to the Wookiee's utility belt, translated, "Master Lowbacca completely agrees with Master Jacen."

Tamith Kai and Korderan stepped away from the captive Jedi, allowing Brakiss to see them.

"If a Jedi were above anger, there would be no followers of the Dark Side," Brakiss said, proposing a paradox.

"But you can't be a Jedi if you give into the Dark Side," objected Jaina.

"Jaina, your definition of a Jedi is biased," Brakiss said. "A Jedi is someone who is sensitive to the Force and is capable of exercising that sensitivity to his or her fullest potential. Since the students of Master Skywalker see fit to monopolize that title for themselves, Dark Jedi is used as a matter of convenience. We don't want to confuse anyone."

"I don't see how you could confuse anyone," Jacen said coldly.

"Wait, where are my manners?" Brakiss said. "I am Brakiss, headmaster of the Shadow Academy."

The eyes of the Solo twins widened to the size of saucers. "Brakiss!" they shouted in unison. Lowbacca growled angrily and lunged at the traitor.

Tamith Kai turned towards the Wookiee and used the Force to render him unconscious. He quickly fell to the floor.

"Lowie!" Jaina yelled.

"Master Lowbacca, please wake up!" Em Teedee pleaded. "I'm your faithful servant."

"Not anymore," Brakiss said. "While I don't condemn anger, I suggest you learn respect first." The headmaster turned to Korderan and ordered, "Confiscate the droid and reprogram it. It is in the service of the Second Imperium now."

"Second Imperium?" Jaina asked.

"But we're at peace with the Empire," said Jacen.

Korderan knelt by the Wookiee and pried Em Teedee from Lowbacca's utility belt. When the droid began to protest, he quickly deactivated it before leaving the docking bay.

"You're at peace with a rogue warlord," Brakiss said. "The Emperor will deal with him soon enough. But for the time being, you are to be guests here at the Shadow Academy. You can resist if you want, but I assure you that your stay will not be pleasant. You must report to the general assembly at 0800 hours." He turned to the Nightsister and commanded, "Escort them to their quarters. I will have a medical team take the Wookiee to his room."

Brakiss stared directly at Jacen as Tamith Kai led the twins towards the turbolift. Jacen glanced at Brakiss before quickly looking the other way.

An Imperial officer in a black uniform approached Brakiss. "Lord Brakiss," he said after stopping and saluting.

Attention drawn away from the Solo twins, "Yes, Ensign?"

"The Emperor has demanded that you contact him immediately," the Ensign reported.

"Thank you," Brakiss told the officer. "Have a medical team escort the Wookiee to the quarters I have prepared for him."

"Sir!" the officer barked before walking away.

Moments later, Brakiss was in the private communications chamber. He knelt before a holoprojector and asked, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

A blue-white holographic image of Darth Fenrir's cloaked head appeared above the holoprojector. "There is a great disturbance in the Force," the Sith Lord said.

"I have felt it too, master," Brakiss said. "There is something about Vader's grandchildren."

"_Vader_," Fenrir said, almost disgusted to refer to the traitor. "His grandchildren are strong in the Force."

"Indeed," said Brakiss. He looked up at Lord Fenrir. "I shall complete their training."

"Can it be done?" Fenrir asked, seemingly knowing the outcome.

"I have foreseen it," Brakiss admitted proudly.

Fenrir cackled, amused by his pupil's boldness. "Oh have you now?" he asked, his face features contorting into a parody of a smirk. "You never had the gift of foresight before."

"I trust it, Master," Brakiss said.

"I hope you do," Fenrir threatened. "I would hate to have to punish you for your pride again."

Brakiss winced, but kept his reactions hidden from the Force. He was just one of the many puppets that the Sith Lord was employing in his stage show. He lowered his head. "If you see things moving differently…" he began to say, but was interrupted by Fenrir.

"Do not let your confidence waver, Lord Brakiss," Fenrir said. "But do fear my wrath if you should fail."

"Yes, my Master," Brakiss said just before Fenrir cut the transmission. He shuddered visibly. He hated being a lapdog, but saw no way to end his humiliation.

* * *

"I hate these situations," Zekk whined as a group of tailors were attending to his needs for a suit. He was with Doc in yet another wing of the Crystal Palace, standing in place so he could be measured and properly dressed.

Doc just stared at the ceiling and said, "Well, what do you suggest we do as an alternative?"

"Go bar hopping," Zekk said as a tailor finished measuring him. "We could gather tons of information that way."

"Your logic is sound, but we can't be rude," Doc said. "Besides, we don't know where to look."

"Everyone's a critic," Zekk said as he relaxed. When the tailors were finished with Doc, he said, "Now I'm glad Master Solo insisted on those etiquette lessons at the Academy. I'd hate to have a crash course right now."

"I'm more worried about the attempt on the princess's life," Doc said as he walked towards the room's exit. Zekk soon followed, trying to keep in step with the older man.

"With all the attempts on the Queen Mother's life, why would she invite her daughter back home?" Zekk thought aloud, his brain slowly shifting into detective mode.

"My thoughts exactly," Doc said. "It just doesn't make sense."

As the two entered the halls of the palace, they continued talking.

"Whatever the reason, we're going to have to protect her as well," Zekk proposed.

"She won't like it very much," Doc said. "Tenel is very proud."

After rounding a corner, Zekk said, "She won't refuse an order from a superior."

Doc stopped at Zekk's quarters. "I'll talk to Kirana," he said as the two stopped walking. "Take some time to observe the holonet. Do a bit of research and see what you can find. Prince Isolder should have gotten us code clearance to the some of the intelligence files on the Sons of Liberty."

"Will do," Zekk said before inputting the code on the keypad beside his door, unlocking it and allowing it to split and slide open. "I'll let you know what's going on."

Zekk entered his quarters and the door shut behind him. The room was spacious and luxurious. His boots sank into the green carpet beneath them as he walked over to the wooden desk. He noticed that the holoprojector was blinking red and he pressed a button by it to play the message.

A hologram of Leia Organa Solo appeared above the holoprojector. "Kirana Ti, Doc, Zekk," she said. "Whoever receives this message, I send urgent news. Jacen, Jaina and Lowbacca have been kidnapped."

Zekk's eyes widened.

"Master Skywalker has told us to remain calm," Leia said, but Zekk could note the strain in her voice as she struggled to maintain her inner calm. "Your priority remains the same. You must aid the Hapans in discovering the identity of the one who is trying assassinate her."

The hologram of Leia flickered and disappeared, leaving Zekk in a state of shock. He quickly retreated into deep thought and sat at the desk just as the red light by the holoprojector blinked again. He depressed the button to accept the message. A hologram of Prince Isolder appeared.

"Zekk?" he asked. "You were the only one I could reach."

"Found out anything, sir?" Zekk asked.

"The informant hasn't talked, but his assets have been seized," Isolder said. "We discovered she had received a large transaction of funds two standard days ago. We traced a sum of money through some dummy corporations and linked them to a shipping company on Ashgard."

"Ashgard," Zekk said, trying to recall his knowledge of worlds in the Hapes Cluster. "I've never heard of it."

"It is an out of the way world outside our borders," Isolder said.

"Do you want us to investigate?" Zekk asked.

"Please do," Isolder said. "I have more work to do, so I will see you at the dinner."

Zekk closed the transmission. "Well, our job just got more interesting," he said.

* * *

Though the black suit that had been specifically tailored for Zekk fit perfectly, it could not have felt stiffer to him. He had always hated formalities and a royal feast was no exception. He sat at the long dining table, observing the incredible amount of dishes that were prepared, suddenly remembering that he was hungry. His attention was drawn to a pretty blonde servant that filled his glass with wine. He made brief eye contact with her just as at the head of the table, the Queen Mother spoke, drawing his attention to the Queen.

"It is my greatest pleasure to hold this feast in honor of a brave warrior and a good friend," Teneniel said. "I cannot stress the value of my comradeship with Kirana Ti enough. By taking up the path of the Jedi, she has honored both her people and myself."

Zekk noted the curious omission of Teneniel Djo's Dathomirian heritage, but listened as the speech continued.

"Our Jedi guests will see to it that the threats to the stability of Hapes are exposed," the Queen said. "As I have placed my trust in her, so should you."

Zekk could feel the tension in the dining room. The dignitaries wore stone faces and fake smiles. Apparently, they could see no reason to trust the Jedi or the Force sensitive Queen. He stole a glance across the table at Doc. The older Jedi maintained a calm visage as he listened to the Queen.

"Now, let us not worry about great speeches," the Queen said before raising her wine glass. "Let us eat."

Servants filled plates in proper portions as the guests talked politics, ate and drank. Zekk looked at Kirana Ti, his wise Jedi Master eating her food slowly. Master and apprentice made eye contact, but only briefly. As he took a sip of wine, Zekk noticed that Tenal Ka was sad. He was not accustomed to seeing her in such formal attire, the soft turquoise of her gown seeming alluring and cold.

The Princess made eye contact with Zekk. The two warriors didn't need to use the Force to tell each other about their boredom. But appearances had to be kept, so they feasted.

* * *

Tenel Ka stared out at the Crescent City from the balcony of her quarters in the palace. The light of the two moons illuminated the sky and the lights of the city appeared beautiful from afar. It wasn't like Coruscant where one seemed to miss the city for the buildings. Everything had its place on Hapes and its elegance.

As far as the princess was concerned, she could do without Hapan elegance. Tenel had been entranced by the life of a warrior at a young age. Training to be a Jedi was in her blood and her birthright. Just because her mother did not reach her full potential did not mean that she could not.

"I am a warrior," she said before glancing at the gown she had been forced to wear. The lizard hides she had donned felt more real to her than anything else.

Suddenly, Tenel felt a premonition, a rumbling in the Force. Something told her she had to move quickly. She dove into her room just as a loud explosion rocked the balcony, sending stone crumbling towards the surface and creating a shockwave that threw the princess into her quarters.

Tenel Ka slammed against her bed and fell face first onto the carpeted floor beneath her feet. It did work to absorb some of the blow, but not all of it. Not only did pain radiate through her body, her ears rang due to the close proximity of the explosion.

Groaning as she pried her head from the floor, she felt the blood trickling from a wound on her forehead. Fragments of stone were lodged in her hair. But she still could barely hear anything.

The roar of a jetpack filled the room as a man in Mandalorian armor landed in Tenel's quarters. "I should have known a Jedi trainee wouldn't have been taken so easily," he said. He drew a blaster pistol from his hip holster. "I don't make two mistakes in a row." He aimed his blaster at Tenel just as the door to her quarters flew open violently due to a push from the Force.

Kirana Ti and Zekk rushed into the princess's room, lightsabers activated. "Boba Fett," the Dathomirian Jedi said. "You're under arrest."

The bounty hunter laughed before drawing his second blaster pistol. Fett slowly backed away and began firing, red blaster bolts soaring towards the Jedi in rapid succession.

Both Jedi quickly deflected the shots; blue and violet laser swords moving gracefully in tune with the Force. The Jedi duo approached Boba Fett, doing their best not to let any blast hit the princess.

Fett activated his jet pack and soared out of the window, continuing to fire his blasters.

Kirana Ti, while deflecting bolts, looked to her apprentice and said, "Watch the princess." Not taking time to notice Zekk's nod, she leapt out of the window after Fett. Using a Force aided leap, she managed to land a kick on Fett's chest before he could fire at her.

Zekk knelt beside the princess just as security guards were entering her quarters. One of them, a dark skinned female, seemed to be in charge. The apprentice looked to her and said, "It was Boba Fett. Kirana is going after him, but she's going to need my help. Where's the nearest speeder?"

"On the next level," she told him. "Take whatever you need."

Zekk nodded before closing down his lightsaber and rushing out of the room.

Meanwhile, Jedi and bounty hunter plummeted towards the surface of Hapes. Fett managed to regain his bearings long enough to fire at Kirana once again. With unparalleled speed, her violent energy blade slashed through the air, deflecting blaster bolts as the Dathomirian angled her body so she could catch Fett while still fighting on the defensive.

Zekk reached an open balcony in the palace where a group of speeders were being kept. He rushed towards the nearest one, a sleek crimson machine. He quickly activated the engine and lifted from the balcony to fly after Kirana and Fett.

Boba Fett laughed as he watched Kirana Ti fall towards him. "See you in hell," he told her before refiring his jet pack. The hot jets came quickly, propelling him away from the Jedi.

Grinning, Kirana Ti leveled her descent and reached out with the Force, hooking an invisible line around Boba Fett's leg. The bounty hunter lurched at the unexpected tow line, descending for a brief time before his jetpack compensated and allowed him to fly.

"You fool!" he screamed. "You'll get us both killed." He turned and aimed his blaster pistols at her, forcing her to break her concentration in the Force so she could deflect the shots. One red bolt caught him in the right shoulder, causing him to yelp as she fell towards the surface, only to land in Zekk's speeder.

"This isn't like you," Zekk jested as he steered the speeder in Fett's direction.

Kirana Ti deactivated her lightsaber and reoriented her body so she could sit. Knowing Zekk's tenacity for reckless flying, she quickly strapped herself in for a bumpy ride. "You still have much to learn about me, my apprentice," she said. "Keep after Fett."

Boba Fett landed near a hidden landing spot outside the Crescent City. The bounty hunter smiled, knowing that he had trapped them.

Kirana Ti and Zekk felt the Force cease to exist as they flew into Fett's area. "What happened!" Zekk howled.

"He must have ysalamiri," Kirana said. "The Force will be no use to us here."

"Even so, we have to go after him," Zekk said as he tried to rely on his natural piloting skills to avoid blaster bolts shot by Fett.

The bounty hunter ducked inside _Slave IV_, which was already prepped for takeoff. Zekk landed the speeder and leapt onto the ground, drawing his lightsaber from his belt. Though he couldn't rely on the Force to guide the weapon, the blue energy blade was still lethal. He thumbed the activation stud and held his weapon at ready, noting that it felt like a lead weight.

Blaster cannons roared from _Slave IV_, prompting Zekk to dive for cover. His lightsaber flew out of his hand, deactivating as it flew into the air. Kirana Ti leapt from the speeder just in a nick of time. Shots impacted the vehicle and it exploded, leaving Zekk clueless as to his master's fate.

_Slave IV_ lifted from the ground and turned to its vertical flying position as it flew away from the surface. Thinking quickly, Zekk stood and fished a homing beacon from his pouch. Relying on his physical strength alone, the Jedi hurled it at the hull. His aim true, the beacon connected just in time. _Slave IV_ was out of his range after a minute and the Force came flooding back to him. He sighed with relief as he felt his bond with his master was still intact.

Kirana groaned as she tried to stand, but the groan soon turned into a growl as she felt something in her leg. A hot pipe from the speeder had become lodged in her left thigh.

Zekk rushed around the burning wreckage and knelt next to Kirana. "We need to get that removed," he said.

"Did you get a homing beacon on his hull?" the Dathomirian quizzed.

Zekk nodded before calling his lightsaber back to his right hand. After clipping his weapon to his belt, he told her, "Let's get you back." He scooped her into his arms and lifted her off the ground as he stood. He could sense the pain in her body as he accidentally moved her right leg the wrong way, but the apprentice concentrated on sending soothing sensations through the Force, using his healing abilities to inhibit his master's pain.

Sighing, Zekk began his long trek back to the palace, hoping that a crew from the castle would arrive shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Into the Dark Side **

**Chapter 6**

Doc leaned against the wall outside the Palace's medical center. The older Jedi tried not to curse himself for not being present to help apprehend Fett. Zekk had managed to get a homing beacon on the hull of _Slave IV_, but even he realized that it would only be a matter of time before Fett realized he was being tracked and they would lose the trail.

He watched as Zekk exited Kirana Ti's room. The young Jedi inhaled deeply before saying, "I'm going after Fett."

Doc cocked an eyebrow before saying, "You're tense. You must remain calm."

Nodding, Zekk said, "I know. It's just hard." He looked to his friend and asked, "Want to tag along?"

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble," Doc said. "When do we leave?"

"Right now," Zekk said before walking away from Doc.

Doc shook his head before Kirana Ti exited the medical center, limping as she walked. "Zekk!" she exclaimed.

Her apprentice whirled around, gazing at her. "You should stay here until you recover," he told his master. "Doc and I can handle this."

"It's no trouble," Doc said. "I can look after things here."

Kirana Ti limped towards Zekk. "If you want to hurry, don't argue," she told him. "Something about this doesn't feel right."

Zekk sighed in acquiescence. "Just don't slow us down," he told her before they walked towards the turbolift.

Doc watched the two go, taking a hard look at the duo as a feeling of dread reared in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

A single ship exited the Hapan atmosphere, soaring into space. The _Dragon Heart_'s computer still had a lock on the homing beacon attached to _Slave IV_. Zekk knew that Fett had gotten a head start on them and that every second counted. He pulled back the lever to his right, propelling the craft into hyperspace.

"You know, you really should get some rest," Kirana said from the co-pilot's chair. "We're going to need our strength if we have to face Fett again."

"I'll do it," Zekk told her as he leaned back into his seat. "You just need to take care of your leg first." He looked directly at his teacher and gave her a wry grin. "You seem to be picking up some of my reckless traits."

Kirana managed to laugh. "You should have known me as a warrior witch," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "You would not have been able to keep up with me then."

"Of course not," Zekk admitted. "I was only a little kid at the time."

Rolling her eyes, Kirana said, "Okay, that wasn't funny."

"Sure it was," Zekk said, not able to resist having a chuckle. "Now let's have a look at your leg."

Moments later, the duo were in the ship's sleeping quarters. Kirana was prone on her pallet, looking to Zekk as he moved a seat towards her so he could sit. "Most people don't have a talent for healing and fighting, Zekk," she said. "I've always marveled at that."

"I just remember what Master Cilghal told me when I was ten," said Zekk as he sat. "Before you learn how to fight, you must learn how to heal." He placed a hand on his master's forehead. "Close your eyes. Find your center of calm and relax."

Complying with Zekk's request, she shut her eyes. She could just as easily healed some of the damage in a Jedi trance, but a healer's job was more thorough. She slowly relaxed before feeling the Force flow through her body like a warm current, focusing on her leg wound.

Kirana had used bacta patches to assist with the healing process, but their affect was rarely felt. Zekk's healing power felt like a warm flame licking at her wound, mending flesh and repairing tissue damage. It felt like moments, but when she finally opened her eyes, she saw that Zekk was exhausted. Her leg also felt as good as new.

"How long?" she asked.

Zekk struggled to stand. "Two hours," he said, stabilizing himself on the back of his chair so he wouldn't fall.

Kirana moved so she could sit and stare directly at her apprentice. "You should get some rest," she said with concern.

"I don't think I could make it to my pallet," Zekk said. "I'm no master healer. That took a lot out of me."

Kirana Ti held out her right hand. "Take my hand," she said.

Zekk took his master's hand and let himself be guided onto her pallet. It was a tight fit since it was only made to be comfortable for one.

Kirana climbed out of the pallet and brushed a lock of hair out of Zekk's face. "Sweet dreams," she told him.

Zekk didn't hear anything after that as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

A man in blue robes approached a small farming hut on the planet Ennth. In his arms, he cradled a male infant in swaddling clothes. The child was sleeping, protected from the biting wind and rain.

The door to the hut opened and an older man with gray hair appeared at the entrance. "What are you doing out there in the rain!" he shouted. "Please, come inside!"

The cloaked man complied, entering the hut. The old man closed the door behind him and an old woman rushed to take the baby out of his arms. The blue shrouded man relieved the child to the woman's protection and removed his hood, revealing his bald dark skinned head.

"I thank you for your kindness," he said. "My ship was shot down not far from here and I needed shelter before I could do any repairs."

"Grant is taking pleasure in shooting at everyone that enters this sector," the old man said, referring to the local Imperial warlord.

The old woman returned and said, "Get to the kitchen. I will make you some tea. You must have gotten really cold out there."

The dark man smiled, his almost too perfect teeth showing. "If you do not mind," he told her.

Moments later, the three adults were in the kitchen. The old woman was boiling water at the cooking surface while the two men talked.

"I apologize for my lack of manners," the dark man said. "My name is Garen."

"Yura's my name," the old man said. He then pointed to the old woman and said, "That's my wife Layla."

"Is that your son?" Layla asked suspiciously as she prepared three cups of tea.

"No, he is not," Garen denied. "The infant was given to me for protection, but I won't last much longer."

Yura cocked a white eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" he asked Garen.

"My power cell is nearly depleted," he revealed, earning a look of shock from husband and wife. "There is no technology in this galaxy that would allow me to recharge."

"You look too real to be a droid!" Layla gasped as she set a cup of tea in front of Garen.

"Droid?" Garen asked curiously. "Yes, that is what you call them in this galaxy. I am not one of these droids. I am an android."

"I heard of those back when I was working on Coruscant," Yura said before accepting a cup of tea from his wife. Layla sat beside him. "They were just experimental. Supposed to be smarter and more powerful than any droid. Then the damned Clone Wars broke out and droid research went to a halt."

"Where I am from, androids are very real," Garen explained. "The boy is no android."

"Is he human?" Layla asked.

"Affirmative," replied Garen. "He is a Biounit, a future psionic soldier of the Confederation. Most of his kind was lost in a temporal accident, but I managed to save him just in time to prevent him from being swallowed by the void. But I could not save my ship. That is how I arrived here."

"Is there any chance that you were pursued?" Yura asked before sipping his tea.

Garen shook his head, mimicking human actions. "Negative," he said. "The temporal wake closed behind me."

"We'll take the boy," Yura volunteered, earning a venomous glare from his wife.

"Honey, we're too old to raise children, especially in this place," she protested.

Yura looked to his wife. "Layla, we were never able to have kids," he told her. "This man needs our help. The boy needs our help."

Layla sighed. "If it is what is for the best," she said. She turned to Garen and asked, "What is the boy's name?"

"I have named him Zekk," Garen replied.

* * *

Zekk slowly opened his eyes, the dream still fresh in his mind. He slowly sat, realizing he was still in Kirana Ti's pallet. He stood, using a Jedi technique to loosen his muscles so he could walk towards the cabin. His master was studying a datapad at the table, reading the latest news.

"So you're finally awake," she said. "You were out for six hours."

"I had a dream," he told her as he took a seat. "I dreamed about my parents."

"You never talked much about them," Kirana said as she set the datapad on the table. She stared at her apprentice intently. "I know they died in the cataclysm."

"They weren't my real parents," Zekk said. "I was about five when I realized that I was adopted. The other kids made comments about how old my parents were. I even heard that my mother had an illness when she was thirteen, but due to her allergy to bacta, she was left barren because they couldn't treat her properly. She was sixty-seven when she died in the cataclysm."

Kirana placed her left hand on Zekk's shoulder to calm him.

"I was always different from the other kids," Zekk said, his face ashen. "Even as it was all happening, I pictured in my mind that I could prevent the ground from shaking. The tremors stopped temporarily, allowing a family to board an escape shuttle. I tried to go to my parents, but they weren't so lucky." He tried to hold back his tears at that point. "Just as I ran to my farm, they were running outside. They didn't get far."

A single tear rolled down Zekk's cheek. "The ground erupted beneath them and magma flew into the sky. I couldn't save them."

Kirana felt the horror of Zekk's revelation. But what astonished her is that he had such a powerful manifestation at such a young age. Untrained, it was marvelous, but almost eerie. "You were always alone, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zekk said, his tears dried. "Until I came to Yavin 4, I was my own person. You've helped me realize my potential. I won't let what happened to my parents happen to anyone else."

Nodding, Kirana knew how dangerous Zekk's statement was. But at the same time, she could understand his grief. She too had been cut from her family when she chose the life of a Jedi. Wanting familial satisfaction was nothing short of normal.

"You're already very powerful, Zekk," Kirana finally said. "I've never met anyone as gifted as you. Well, almost never." She had to take it back. Kyp Durron was gifted, but used his gifts for evil rather than good. Then there was Brakiss. She had to fight the negative feelings that rose whenever she thought about the Dark Jedi.

"Master?" Zekk asked, noticing her turmoil through the bond he had with her.

"It's nothing," she lied. "We should be arriving at our destination soon."

The Dathomirian quickly stood, Zekk noticing her as a woman with problems for perhaps the first time in their relationship. He watched Kirana walk towards the cockpit, wondering what made her so sad.

* * *

Doc crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to Tenel Ka. He had agreed to meet her in her quarters, but what he was hearing exactly what he expected to hear.

"So you see, they're going to need our help," Tenel said, trying not to be so formal in her speech.

"Your mother won't let you leave the palace," Doc said. "Now, if you want me to continue training you, that's another matter entirely."

"Can't we do both?" the teenage princess pleaded.

Doc considered for a moment. If Luke or Leia asked, the princess could leave the palace. He wasn't sure if he was ready to ask for permission just yet. "No," he said. "Now, what of your lessons?"

"I could always use more help in that area," Tenel admitted. "My encounter with Boba Fett taught me that my strength training isn't enough."

Doc smirked. "You've learned an important lesson," he told her. "Never be too proud of yourself. Now, tell me how far you have come in your training."

* * *

Jaina Solo knew one thing. She couldn't stand the Shadow Academy. Everything was too rigid, even the auditorium seating arrangement. She had been separated from her brother and Lowbacca because she had been told it was for protection from possible treason against the Second Imperium.

Brakiss stood in front of everyone, saying, "We have three new trainees. We are graced by Darth Vader's grandchildren."

Jaina twitched the mention of being one of Vader's descendants. But she said nothing.

"It remains to be seen whether or not they will be able to handle the training of the true Jedi," Brakiss told the assembly. "I have already introduce you to the rudimentary aspects of the Force and let you go on paths of self discovery. But now it is time for another lesson in the Force."

"As you know, the Force is an energy field. It surrounds us and holds everything together. Its power is beyond the comprehension of most people, even the means to realize its true potential," Brakiss continued as he paced in front of the assembly, looking at each of his students. "The proper way to channel the Force is through your emotions. You must feel something in order to take it and that is the way with the Force."

"That's a lie!" Jaina exclaimed. "You can access the Force without your emotions if you open yourself and remain calm."

Brakiss chuckled. "I did not say it was the only way, Solo," he said to her. "I said it was the proper way." Before she could launch a retort, he continued to lecture. "It is true that the Force can be found through calm and allowing it to flow through you. But doing so makes you a servant of the Force and a slave to its actions. No, you must control the Force. This is where the ways of the light are wrong."

Jaina looked down, noticing that Jacen was listening intently. But appearances weren't everything. He was just as uneasy as his sister.

"By walking through the darkness, we are in the shadow of the light," Brakiss said. "By seeking power, we cannot allow ourselves to stay away from the shadows. This is why I have called this institution the Shadow Academy."

Shifting in her seat, Jaina sent out a silent call in the Force for help. They would need it.

* * *

Jacen Solo was busy. Brakiss had seen that he was ready, unlike his Uncle Luke. At his worktable, various parts were scattered: components for his lightsaber. Though his sister was clearly more adept at tools, the Force was Jacen's ally. He could do this.

Using a laser cutting tool, Jacen began to work on the thirty centimeter long black cylinder that would house the components of his weapon. The construction of a lightsaber was a Jedi tradition stretching back for centuries. It was a weapon meant to be used for the rest of the owner's life. Some had even gone as far into turning their weapons into works of art. Jacen wanted nothing like that. He wanted to keep it simple.

After cutting notches and grooves into the cylinder, Jacen inspected his other parts: wires, diodes, a superconductor, a power cell, a focusing lens and knobs and buttons. He took the power cell and slid it into the cylinder, snapping it into place. He worked with the mess of wires, forging them into a sensible network. He worked gracefully, using the Force to guide him so he made no mistakes. His weapon had to be perfect.

Jacen reached for a leather pouch on his desk and dumped its contents onto the table. A single red crystal fell, clattering on the desk. Tionne had told him that searching for the appropriate crystal was just as an important a ritual as building a lightsaber. Jedi of the Old Republic had gone on quests specifically to find the right gem. But Jacen had no time for this exercise.

Inhaling deeply, Jacen called on the Force to relieve his tension. His family would be disappointed by his actions, but he needed a weapon in order to escape from the Shadow Academy. Even more importantly, he needed to be calm to make sure he didn't put it together improperly. After a few moments, he resumed work.

He screwed and snapped components into place, making sure every connection was perfect. Jacen looked at his progress and quickly took everything apart to make sure it was done correctly. When satisfied, Jacen reassembled the components and lifted the completed lightsaber from his desk. He stared at the simple, yet elegant weapon, knowing he had made no mistakes.

Jacen thumbed the activation stud. With a _snap-hiss_, a scarlet energy blade sprang to life. A smile crept onto his face as he gave the lightsaber a few practice swings, feeling the power of its deadly hum and tasting the smell of ozone. Everything seemed to be working perfectly, so he deactivated the weapon.

* * *

Jaina Solo loathed the lightsaber she had been given by Brakiss. A Jedi was supposed to construct her own lightsaber, not be given a weapon. It felt cheap and wrong to her to even accept the device. But she knew she would need it if she was going to survive the training ritual.

She had been led into a holo chamber, so Jaina knew it would be some sort of illusion. But even holograms could kill if the safeties had been disabled. She knew she would have to rely heavily on her limited Jedi training to survive. Jaina refused to give into the Dark Side, which was what Brakiss wanted.

Suddenly, a door she didn't knew existed hissed as it opened. Steam rose and a man in a black cloak emerged. Jaina was immediately frightened. The man had red and black designs etched into his face and a crown of short, hooked horns on his head. He unclipped a lightsaber from his belt and activated a deep scarlet beam.

Jaina acted swiftly, igniting her ruby red energy blade. She waited as the horned warrior charged at her, swinging his weapon violently at her head. Gritting her teeth, she parried the blow, but was astonished by the intensity of his offensive and could feel anger pouring from him in waves.

Taking a step back, Jaina maintained the defensive, trying to find an opening in her opponent's attack pattern. It appeared as if he was relying heavily on martial arts training to enhance his sword fighting style, something Jaina had neglected to study on Yavin 4. She blocked another blow and responded with her riposte, forcing him on the defensive.

* * *

Jacen Solo was having a test of his own, locked in a life and death struggle with whom he believed was Emperor Palpatine, albeit a younger version of the man. It had the youthful face of one of his clones. Jacen sensed the cool resolve in his opponent, but he was determined to end this fight so he could plot his escape.

A blow from his opponent's red beam drove Jacen back. He raised his sword to defend, ending Palpatine's hopes of an actual offensive. Jacen ducked under his blade and rolled on the ground, careful not to cut himself with his lightsaber. He used a push from the Force to make Palpatine lose his footing. When he saw that the desired effect occurred, Jacen used the Force to propel himself into the air, raising his blade so he could cleave his enemy in two.

But as he expected, Palpatine was quick to recover. Jacen's blade slammed against Palpatine's. The clone smiled wryly and Jacen thought that he recognized the look for a millisecond. It was all Palpatine needed to push his weight forward and drive Jacen back.

The clone resumed his offensive, hacking and slashing at Jacen's sides and legs. Jacen was forced to defend, his recently constructed lightsaber holding up to the stress of the job as he focused on defending himself, waiting for an opening.

* * *

Jaina had worked up a good sweat from the exercise. She was becoming drenched as she fought for her life. The horned warrior was good, moving gracefully as he defended himself. Jaina attacked his undefended left, but his scarlet beam was there, just as it always was. She was slowly becoming frustrated, wondering what sort of training she was being subjected. Fighting to the death infuriated her. It was a waste.

The power of Jaina's blows increased with her growing anger. The two combatants were like a whirling of red lights in the dimly lit room. She dove for the floor, slashing at the warrior's legs. He leapt, avoiding the deadly strike.

The horned man responded by slashing downward with his saber, but Jaina was up quickly, blocking his weapon. She could see the fury in his yellow eyes, but also a twinge of something else.

"Don't you ever die?" he asked, his voice surprisingly familiar.

"Jacen?" Jaina asked hesitantly.

The horned warrior pulled away from his opponent and said, "It can't be. Jaina?"

Reality came quickly. She could see through the illusion and noticed that she had been fighting her brother the whole time. "Jacen!" she exclaimed.

The door to the holochamber slid, opening them to the rest of the space station. Brakiss entered, clearly disgusted with the outcome.

"Jacen, I said you were ready to build your own lightsaber for a reason," Brakiss said. "Now I'm beginning to wonder if I was wrong to trust you."

Jaina could not contain her shock. She was unable to speak as she glanced at Jacen.

"I am sorry, Master Brakiss," Jacen said. "She is still too devoted to the light. I can't waste my own sister's life when I know she is capable of so much more."

Brakiss nodded knowingly. "Very well," he told Jacen. "Though your actions are commendable, I must force you to miss your evening meal. I will give you a moment to speak with your sister. After that, she must come with me. I will be waiting outside."

After Brakiss departed, Jaina closed her energy blade. "Jacen, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Jaina, someone has to get us out of here," Jacen told her. "I have to earn his trust if I'm going to help us escape." He then deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. "This would go so much easier if you just cooperated with me."

"But I felt you tap into the Dark Side," Jaina warned.

"You did too," said Jacen, immediately making his sister feel guilty. "We'll be fine. You'll see."

Jaina nodded sadly and exited the holo chamber, leaving Jacen to train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Into the Dark Side**

**Chapter 7**

Zekk wasn't surprised that the homing beacon had stopped transmitting upon Fett's arrival at the deserted ocean planet Ceto. As he piloted the _Dragon Heart_ over the waves, the apprentice could feel that the planet was seeped in the Dark Side, the dark and cloudy sky only increasing the gloomy feel of the world. He landed the ship on one of the deserted floating cities, the location where the homing beacon ceased to transmit.

"This search will be futile," Kirana Ti admitted as she walked down the boarding ramp. "This place is too strong in the Dark Side for us to get a glimpse of what happened here."

Stepping onto the cold metal surface of the city, Zekk shut his eyes, stretching out with the Force. It felt like he was a flower in a field of weeds that were trying to choke his brightness. But he could sense something. Fett had indeed been here. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at an old hut. "Let's look there," Zekk suggested as he stepped forward.

The hut was mostly barren, but Zekk noticed a control panel near the wall. Using the Force to aid his vision, he activated the hut's power generator. After a low whir, the ceiling's glowpanels illuminated the tiny workshop.

"This equipment looks old," Kirana said, noting the Clone Wars era machines that littered the hut. An old holotransmitter resided at the far end of the room.

"Early Imperial or late Galactic Republic," Zekk guessed as he walked over to the old desk, where an old terminal resided. "But this equipment seems to be in perfect working order, almost as if someone repaired it."

"You think Fett did it?" Kirana said as he intently observed Zekk.

"It's possible," said Zekk as he brought the terminal back to life. The apprentice scanned through the files, noting that they were mostly accounting records. But when he tried to access one area, he promptly discovered that it was restricted. "Weird," he said before trying to use a few hacking methods he learned over the years, but made no progress.

"What is it?" Kirana asked as she stared at the holographic screen.

Not even looking at his master, Zekk said, "These accounting records are very recent. But they don't look like they'd be of any use to a bounty hunter." He scanned through more of the accounting files and quickly found more restricted areas, leaving him to draw his own conclusions. "Someone's apparently been doing a lot of business with a planet called Ashgard. Prince Isolder was saying something about that planet."

"This is getting strange," Kirana said. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree," Zekk stated. "I think Fett expected us to track him so he could lead us here."

"To find this information?" Kirana thought aloud. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No, it was for another reason," Zekk said. "I doubt Fett would care about this information very much. I don't think it's a link to his employers."

After a few hours of a nearly futile attempt to break into the protected files, Kirana sighed before stepping outside the hut. Zekk shook his head before he felt a sudden surge in the Dark Side that hit him like a tornado on a calm day.

* * *

Kirana Ti was at a loss. If her apprentice was right, their trail had run cold. But she didn't know why Fett would lead them to Ceto. She would just have to try to find answers in the Force.

Just as she was about to search for those answers, Kirana felt someone approaching. She ducked out of the way just as a red energy blade cut through the air where she had been standing.

Taking a brief second to stare at her attacker, Kirana noticed she wore a black cloak and had a pale face. She had flowing red hair, but it was well concealed. The hilt of her blade was long like that of a staff.

Wasting no time, the Jedi drew her lightsaber and her violet-white blade roared to life. It was at the right moment as her attacker swung her weapon at Kirana's head. The Dathomirian pivoted and parried the blow. Before her attacker could press forward, Kirana was on the move, changing the angle of her wrist to strike towards the woman's waist.

But like the Jedi, the dark warrior was just as swift, defending expertly before backing away from Kirana to spin and deliver a powerful kick to her chin. The Dathomirian was knocked off her feet and fell onto the metal city surface. Just as she was about to move in for the kill, a teenager with a blue laser sword rushed forward to defend his master.

Suddenly, the woman held out her hand and used a Force push to knock Zekk onto the metal floor beneath him. "You are meddling in matters that do not concern you," she told the duo.

Again, she moved in for the kill. But this time, she was surprised by blaster fire from above. With expert skill in the force, the dark warrior rolled out of the way just in time before leaping to her feet.

A two-seated Drake fighter descended from the heavens, pounding the metal surface of the forgotten city with its blaster cannons to give Kirana Ti and Zekk a change to stand again.

The Dark Jedi leapt onto a water speeder and activated the engines. She quickly sped away from the city, disappearing over the horizon in a few seconds.

Kirana and Zekk were quickly back on their feet just as the Drake fighter landed beside the _Dragon Heart_. They weren't surprised to see that Doc and Tenel Ka had decided to follow them. The canopy opened and the duo exited.

"Doc!" Zekk exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Doc placed his feet on the metal city floor before saying, "Master Solo had dispatched us to investigate reports of a presence on Ceto. Looks like we found it."

"She let Tenel come along?" Kirana inquired.

"Meet my new apprentice," Doc said.

"Do you think my mother would have let me come along if I wasn't Doc's apprentice?" Tenel asked.

Kirana and Zekk both suppressed their shock, both knowing that Doc was the least likely Jedi to take an apprentice. "Well, you have a point there," Kirana admitted. "But I'm surprised the Queen didn't have a conniption fit when she found out that the town drunk would teach her daughter the Jedi way."

"Oh, everyone's a comedian," Doc said as he scowled playfully before everyone failed to control their laughter.

"This could work to our advantage," Kirana finally said. "We lost Fett's trail, so we're going to head to Nar Shadda for information. We did, however find some very recent activity here. Someone has been using this planet as a base."

"Some recent accounting records on a computer," Zekk said, pointing in the direction of the hut. "You're better at breaking into computers than I am, Doc."

"We can investigate here," Doc said.

Tenel visibly flinched at the idea of staying in an area strong in the Dark Side, but said nothing.

"Besides, she needs to get to work on constructing her lightsaber," Doc said. "She's not going to use mine to train."

Kirana didn't believe that the princess was ready for that test, but said nothing. It wasn't her place to disagree with someone else's teaching methods. "We'll keep in touch," the Dathomirian said. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

The _Black Hawk_, a ship based on the _Sith Infiltrator_'s design, rocketed out of Ceto's atmosphere. Darth Gorgon was visibly upset as she piloted her new ship. The Jedi had infiltrated her hideaway and probably discovered some of the work she had been doing with the Black Sun on Ashgard. She had to cover her tracks. There couldn't be any risks taken.

With the push of a button, the ship entered hyperspace.

* * *

Jacen and Jaina had found themselves once again in another training room in the Shadow Academy. The twins had not seen Lowbacca in over a day, leading them to belief that Brakiss had given the order to train the Wookiee away from the Solos.

For Jaina, it was unwelcome. Ever since the incident in the holo chamber, she had been wary of her brother. Jacen exuded a cool confidence that bordered on dangerous, for it seemed to be the plan that he would try to destroy the Dark Side from within.

"Brother, what is wrong with you?" she questioned, pulling her lightsaber from her belt as she prepared for a new test.

Jacen turned to her, allowing her to see the dark circles under his eyes. "Nothing's wrong," Jacen told her. "I don't think they're going to make us fight this time, but I hope you've been practicing your saber skills."

"I refuse to," Jaina spat venomously. "The teachings here are not the Jedi way."

"Have it your way," he told his sister, turning away from her gaze. "Since I built this weapon, I might as well use it."

"Wait, you built yours!" exclaimed Jaina. "But Uncle Luke said…"

Jacen turned to his sister, his brown eyes are sharp as daggers. "Uncle Luke isn't here!" he returned. "You need to train, but do it however you want. I can't get us out of here if you don't survive."

"What do you mean?" she asked, shocked by Jacen's suddenness.

Without even bothering to look at her again, Jacen said, "You'll see."

Suddenly, panels in the ceiling flipped open, allowing ten training remotes to fall into the room, hovering before they hit the floor. The white and gray spheres were meant to help train marksmen and saber wielders alike, but Jaina had a bad feeling that the Shadow Academy's remotes wouldn't be placed on low settings.

"Five for each of us if it's fair, but don't bet on it," Jacen said casually as he unclipped his recently built weapon from his belt and ignited the scarlet energy sword. Jaina saw now room for argument, promptly activating her ruby red blade.

Without warning, the remotes began to execute their program, launching volleys of high-powered shots at the twins. Jacen narrowed his eyes, opening himself to the Force as his uncle had taught him. Within a split second of the bolts being fired, his hands were already being guided as the energy blade arced from right to left before angling downward, catching three blasts.

Jaina reacted similarly, her red sword swirling through the air as she attempted to block every incoming bolt. Left to right, right to left and differing angles. The twins were doing well enough against the ten remotes, but some shots managed to hit their mark, earning burn marks on their skin.

Seeing his opening, Jacen leapt forward, slicing through two remotes with a fifty degree left to right slash, sending the four smoking halves collapsing to the floor. However, the intense drive allowed the remotes to concentrate on the male twin as he was pelted with powerful bolts. Howling, Jacen instinctively drew on his rage, feeling the power flood his system.

The entire confrontation moved in slow motion for Jaina, but sensing her brother's sharp burst in anger through her twin bond brought her back to reality. Much more was at stake than simple survival. As her brother twirled his blade by his side, knocking back a bolt to the remote, she was on the move, deflecting blasts with a beginner's sloppiness while still maintaining some form of grace. Her red blade pierced a remote. Six remained.

Jacen felt exhilaration beyond anything he had ever experienced in his short life. From the pit of his rage came a surging firestorm of power. Holding the hilt of his lightsaber with his left hand, he held out his right palm, using the Force to ensnare the remotes. Then, using his raw power, the remaining devices crumpled, crushed by the Force.

Jaina backed away from her brother, staring at him apprehensively. "What did you do?" she asked.

As the adrenaline rush of battle ebbed, Jacen deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. "I don't know," he finally said after a pause. "I can't describe it."

Eyeing him warily, she closed her energy blade. Just as she returned her weapon to her belt, Brakiss, dressed in black robes, entered the training room.

"Well done," the Dark Jedi Master praised. "You are progressing very nicely, Jacen, but your sister seems to be showing signs of hesitation."

Jacen bowed politely, something his sister refused to do. "I never would have come this far in my training had I remained with Master Skywalker," he openly professed, leaving Jaina to ponder if her brother was really just acting.

Brakiss didn't seem to think so. "Skywalker's methods do not allow people to reach their full potential," he told the twins. Then, to Jaina he said, "You will enter individual training with Garowyn. I will not have you dragging your feet."

"Why can't I train with my brother?" she asked, hating the idea of not being able to protect him from the Dark Side's influence.

"Because I expect results from my students," Brakiss answered. "Until you show results, you are to be kept separate from Jacen."

Jacen visibly flinched, but quickly regained his composure as he watched Brakiss escort Jaina from the training room.

* * *

In many ways, Nar Shadda was like Coruscant. Both were masses of rock in space that were mostly covered by buildings. Only Nar Shadda was in Hutt Space and home to some of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals. However, through Kyle Katarn, the Jedi had managed to acquire a few contacts. Kirana Ti hoped they were reliable.

In a small tavern located in Ood City, one of the roughest spots on Nar Shadda, master and apprentice strolled through the crowds, trying to ignore the flagrant drug abuse by the patrons and the sounds of music coming from the stage. They were meeting one man in the office behind the bar.

"So, you wish to know about Fett's activities as of late?" the old human man, Bor Lan asked. He was a husky man with hair that had gone gray years ago, the result of many years of working on the other side of the law and evading the authorities. "There have been a lot of bounties on Hapans lately and many up and comers are eager to take them."

"What about the assassination attempts on the royal family?" Kirana inquired, staring intently at Bor.

"There are two players in this game," revealed Bor.

"Know anything about them?" Kirana quizzed.

"Just that there are two bounties on the princess: one for her alive and the other for her death. The bounty for her death is substantially higher than the one for her life." Bor shrugged and after a pause, offered, "They keep trying to outbid each other, but that's how it stands now."

"It's safe to assume that Fett is out to kill the princess," Zekk said.

"That's pretty much what my contacts in the Bounty Hunter's Guild told me," Bor finished. "I'm sorry that I can't offer more."

Kirana gave the man a false smile. "Thank you for your cooperation," she told him before leading Zekk from the office.

Later, out on the streets of Nar Shadda, Zekk asked, "Do you think he's lying?"

"Possibly," Kirana replied as she wove through the traffic of bodies. "Short of going to the Bounty Hunter's Guild ourselves, I don't see us catching Fett."

"Maybe Doc's found something," Zekk suggested as they approached the hangar where they parked their ship.

* * *

Ceto wasn't the ideal training ground for a Jedi. The ocean currents were so rough that Tenel Ka couldn't swim without causing herself any harm. Doc had been busy for two days trying to access the protected files, which would hopefully provide some leads on who wanted her dead.

Though Doc would pop into her new apartment on occasions, providing her moments of instruction, the princess was mostly on her own. She had scavenged for a day to find the components that would make up her first lightsaber. Luckily for her, not all of Ceto's wealth had been plundered. She had managed to find a focusing crystal in one of the city's many computers. The rest of the components were easily scavenged.

Concentration was essential to lightsaber construction for a weapon with faulty design could fail at any time. Doc had told her stories of Jedi during the Clone Wars fashioning a new weapon within a few hours. He had said that though it was possible, it was not a recommended procedure for building a first weapon.

Tenel used a calming exercise to relax her fingers before attaching the power cell to the cylinder that would house her blade. She had taken time the previous day to fashion the cylinder into a shell of the hilt, the notches and grooves for buttons and knobs already cut. Once in place, the princess resolved to work with the mass of wires she had accumulated.

She, like every other Jedi in the galaxy, had already heard of her friends' capture. Tenel had a gut feeling that the abduction was somehow connected to the assassination attempts on the royal family, but she could not find those answers through the Force.

"Keep your mind on the moment," she promptly reminded herself, blinking her eyes before resuming wiring activities. Tenel had never been good with machines in her life. Luckily for her, Doc was a machine expert and had given her a few basic lessons.

After snapping a few more components into place, Tenel heard a ship landing not far from where she was staying. Stretching out with the Force, she could sense that Kirana Ti and Zekk had returned. Leaving her partially constructed lightsaber on her worktable.

Doc was already outside, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Kirana and Zekk descend the boarding ramp of the _Dragon Heart_. "Anything?" he asked them.

The Dathomirian shook her head. "Not what we were looking for, but we managed to get some information about the bounty on Tenel," Kirana told him. Then, to the princess, she said, "One bounty is for you to be taken alive, but the other…"

"Is dead or alive," Tenel finished, her voice as serious as her facial features.

"Any luck on the protected files?" Zekk asked Doc.

It was Doc's turn to show disappointment. "Not a lot," he told everyone. "I've decoded some of it. I found out that Dathomir was mentioned a few times."

"Dathomir?" Kirana asked. "Why would anyone want anything to do with my home planet?"

Tenel fought the urge to argue. Though home to honorable warriors, Dathomir didn't offer much material value to anyone other than a large population of Force sensitive inhabitants.

"There's a few mentions about someone named Gorgon in those files," Doc said. "But when I tried to go further, the computer shut down and I couldn't start it again. I have a feeling that I may have hit a dead end here."

"Probably had one of those security checks," Zekk surmised. "You probably needed to do something periodically or it would have wiped the memory."

"Or not do something," Doc said.

"This mystery is getting more complex at every turn," Kirana noted as she looked out to the sea. "Bounties, strange accounts and a mention of Dathomir."

"They have to be linked somehow," Zekk said to his master. "Maybe that fortress we saw on our last approach will hold some answers?"

"It's probably wear that Dark Jedi was hiding out," Kirana said to Zekk, remembering the woman that attacked her a few days ago. She was as cunning as she was deadly and the Dathomirian had been barely a match for her.

"You're probably right," Doc said. "We don't have a reason to stay her anymore. If that Dark Jedi returns, things could get pretty nasty."

"Why don't you and Tenel go check out the link to Ashgard?" Kirana, being the most senior Jedi on the field, suggested.

"If you let us take your ship, sure," Doc said, giving his conditions. "Tenel needs to finish working on her lightsaber and she can't do that in a starfighter."

"The _Dragon Heart_ is yours to use as long as you contact Yavin 4," Kirana said, agreeing with her comrade's sentiments. "We're going to check out the fortress."

Moments later, two ships had departed the city. Tenel tried to wrap her brain around the plot against her life and how it tied to all the new information, but came up empty on her ride towards Ceto's atmosphere.

* * *

The _Black Hawk_ landed on one of the many landing pads that now occupied Imperial Central on Ziost. Darth Gorgon was not pleased as she piloted a speeder away from her ship, riding towards the Imperial Palace. She did not want to report her failure to her master, but Lord Fenrir had insisted that she return to Ziost.

As usual, the Sith apprentice had no difficulty entering the heavily guarded palace. She ignored the battalions of Stormtroopers demonstrating outside and the royal guards that seemed to see everything, even without the Force. Her master's throne room awaited her.

Darth Fenrir was staring at the sea from one of the many windows in his throne room. The palace had been constructed many years ago to overlook a bluff. Ancients had believed that power over the sea was very important, even during the years when space travel had become common. The ancient Sith had retained that mentality even after their contact with the Republic of antiquity. The sea was analogous to the Force, a powerful current that could be ultimately bent to the will of the wielder after an incredible amount of training.

"You seem to have attracted some attention to us," Fenrir said without looking at his apprentice. "The Jedi managed to track you to Ceto."

"Blame it on Boba Fett," Gorgon said, choosing her words carefully. "He attempted to assassinate the princess, but the Jedi tracked him to my planet. Fett has no business on my planet because I didn't employ him."

"I'd hope not," came a cold, menacing threat. The Sith Lord turned away from the window to observe Gorgon. "Perhaps it is time to raise our price on the princess?"

"My master, I've poured my family fortune into your endeavors, but I can't afford to compete with this other player," Gorgon said, presenting the facts. "Perhaps I should…dispose of this competitor."

Fenrir appeared in deep thought, as if he had to hesitate about her proposal.

"Master?" Gorgon asked after a pause. Lord Fenrir was rarely at a loss for words.

"It is time for me to accelerate my plans," Fenrir said after his long silence. "Make sure the Jedi can follow your trail this time. I have a use for them."

Gorgon bowed to Lord Fenrir before walking away from her master. She did not Jedi in any other sentence that didn't involve murder, but she would bide her time. Once she had disposed of the Jedi, then she could become the master, a plot that was her closely guarded secret.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Into the Dark Side **

**Chapter 8**

Grand Admiral Anton Reinhardt sat in his quarters, busy at his desk as he drew up a plan for battle. The Emperor had asked him to launch an assault on Bastion, the seat of power in the Imperial Remnant. The Second Imperium was a nation with only a few Deep Core worlds and Ziost to its roster and not enough resources existed beyond Darth Gorgon's wealth. But if the Second Imperium could take control of the Imperial Remnant with most of its fleet intact?

As Reinhardt examined a datapad, he tried to discern the most likely situation he could expect. He knew the Imperial Remnant had a much smaller fleet than the New Republic, a total of three thousand ships. The fleet of the Deep Core Empire, that had become the backbone of the Second Imperium, had been nearly decimated by Admiral Daala's offensive against the Republic a few years ago. It was thanks to her death that he was able to rise to his status, but the fleet he commanded was meager. Darth Gorgon had made promises, but they had been just that: promises.

The holonet transmitter on his desk began beeping, letting Reinhardt know he had an incoming message. He pressed a button and a hologram of an old man with white hair and black regal clothes appeared. His face was drawn and weathered, but his old eyes still contained the fire of youth.

"I have come to the understanding that you were promised men and a fleet," the man said.

"Men, yes," Reinhardt admitted. "A fleet, no."

"You will receive a delivery of fifty Battle Dragons, fully staffed," the man told him. "They will come with a complement of droid fighters, since I have no reliable pilots among my faction."

Reinhardt had little taste in droids as soldiers. Their very nature depended on the amount of credits paid on their battle programming, and even then, they lacked the reflexes and ability to improvise like living soldiers.

"You need not worry about the quality of the programming," the old man said, almost as if he could read Reinhardt's mind. "Artificial intelligence has grown by leaps and bounds since the Clone Wars if you follow the proper researchers."

"Let me guess," Reinhardt said. "Hapan researchers?"

The old man merely cracked a smirk. "The Battle Dragons will arrive at your location in one standard day. Be prepared."

The holotransmission closed on the other end, leaving Reinhardt to contemplate. Maybe he had a chance of winning a battle after all.

* * *

Ashgard was one of the horror stories that resulted from frequent galactic warfare. Before the Clone Wars, it had been a bustling trade center on one of the minor hyperspace routes that connected the Republic with the Hapes Cluster. However, greed had forced the leaders of Ashgard to secede from the Republic and join the Confederacy of Independent Systems after the Battle of Geonosis.

The planet would suffer greatly during the Clone Wars, most of her industry being destroyed. During the first years of the Empire, Palpatine took retaliatory measures on worlds that had been loyal to the Separatists and most of the planet's population was incinerated during one of Vader's purges. Ashgard had become a criminal haven after the Battle of Endor when the Empire pulled its presence from the planet, never able to regain the prosperity it had in past decades.

"What a dreary place," Doc said to Tenel Ka in the copilot's chair. She had changed into a gray flight suit and fixed her hair in a single braid so as to better conceal her identity.

"I stopped here once when I was smuggling bootleg whiskey." When the princess made a confused face, Doc continued, "You can't understand because you don't appreciate the lack of taxes that the Republic and the Consortium has on liquor. Back in the days of the Empire, the taxes were outrageous. Ever wondered why there are so many breweries throughout the galaxy? It's because a lot of distillers nearly went under paying the taxes."

Tenel Ka tried not to be disrespectful, but Doc's longwinded explanation was boring her. "Please get to the point, Master," she added flatly.

Doc stared at her, but then quickly recovered, "Point is I ran into a bunch of ruffians out here." He tried to count the years back in his head before coming up with, "Oh, about a year after Endor. The Empire was in a complete mess and I didn't realize that they had pulled their presence from here. I had some good customers here, but the new boss, a cyborg Bothan everyone called Hunt wanted a cut of my merchandise. That basically meant he confiscated my entire delivery. Since it wasn't the only stop…"

"Ah. So you are trying to tell me you have enemies on this world?" Tenel Ka pried, trying to urge him to stop talking.

"If Hunt is still around, yeah," Doc said. Changing the subject, he questioned, "How goes the progress on your lightsaber?"

"I have many of the chief components in place," Tenel Ka said. "I've been having to work around the focusing crystal, which is pretty tedious."

"Yeah, but not having to cut the crystal to the specifications for your lightsaber saves you some time," Doc argued, earning a nod from his apprentice.

"Unidentified cruiser," barked the space traffic controller of Ashgard, nearly making Doc want to laugh. Apparently they were losing their cocky edge. "Please state the nature of your business on Ashgard. If you do not comply within five standard minutes, we will be forced to destroy you."

As if to make good on his claim that they would attempt to destroy the _Dragon Heart_, three Uglies flew out of Ashgard's atmosphere and approached the borrowed ship.

Doc resisted the urge to ask if Hunt would pay him back and very seriously replied, "Ah, we're here on an errand for Gorgon."

Tenel Ka glanced at Doc, knowing he was taking a major gamble.

After a pause, the space traffic controller replied, "Um…keep your voice down about that. Get to Platform 7 on the double."

The princess exhaled a sigh of relief before she immediately grew tense.

"I copy," Doc said. "Sorry about the blurt. Over and out."

"What will happen when they find out we're not here on an errand from Gorgon?" Tenel questioned, never in her life considering that a Jedi Knight would act so recklessly.

"Just relax," Doc told her. "Just follow my lead. One of my old contacts was still around here last time I came."

"But it has been nearly twenty years," Tenel Ka argued.

"Tenel Ka, you're going to learn how to trust the Force," he scolded, trying not to come off as too harsh. "What you may perceive as reckless behavior may the will of the Force. Sometimes, you just have to let go."

Tenel looked away and droned, "Yes Master."

"Now turn that frown upside down," Doc said, his choice of words nearly earning a grin from his apprentice. "But remember, down there you have to look tough." He took a glance at her and said, "You'll do, but don't act so stiff. Just act natural like you do in your exercises. And for Force sake, use some contractions in your speech. Everybody and his brother will know you are upper crust talking so formally."

"I will…I'll try," she corrected herself.

The _Dragon Heart_ landed on Platform 7 a few minutes later. When Doc and Tenel Ka descended the boarding ramp, they had to conceal their astonishment at the presence of Imperial Stormtroopers flanking an old man in a black Imperial officer's uniform.

"Captain," Doc said firmly as he approached the group of Imperials.

The Imperial Captain narrowed his blue eyes before smiling. "Doc!" he said. "I didn't expect to ever see you here again!" He held out his right hand, which Doc shook firmly.

"Me either, Garrett," Doc said to his old business partner. "I didn't see you the last time I was here."

"That's because I had to pull out, but after Admiral Pellaeon signed the treaty, I decided to return to my homeworld," Captain Garrett said. "I'm now the governor here." The officer then looked to Tenel Ka and asked, "Who are you?"

"Lara," the princess lied, grateful that he didn't recognize her.

Looking back to Doc, Garrett questioned, "So you work for Gorgon now?"

Doc just responded with a wicked grin, which made him look surprisingly handsome since he had removed his beard a few hours ago.

"Well, let's head back to my office, shall we?" Garrett offered before he led Doc and Tenel Ka to a speeder.

* * *

Brakiss rubbed his chin as he observed Korderan working with Lowbacca from one of the many security feeds throughout the station that connected directly to his office. Like Jacen, the Wookiee had been progressing in his powers, but he also showed a similar restraint that the male Solo twin did.

The Wookiee howled as he fought his way out of a mass of green gel through use of his anger alone before collapsing onto the durasteel floor. Brakiss noted Korderan's smirk as he lifted his comlink to his face and issued orders for the Wookiee to be taken to the infirmary. It had been an unreasonably cruel test of Lowbacca's abilities to knock him unconscious with the Force and place most of his body in a green suspension. The Wookiee had a lot of anger in him, something Korderan had wanted to test.

Brakiss sighed before shutting off the feed at his desk. His charges had gone throughout the galaxy in search of recruits. While Garowyn and Korderan had remained on the base, Tamith Kai had decided to take a trip into the Unknown Regions, claiming she had a vision from the Force that would lead to an eager follower of their cause. Vonda Ra had gone with the Dathomirian male Vilas back to her homeworld in an attempt to recruit potential Nightsisters.

Three fully trained Dark Jedi having to manage a crop of ambitious new recruits unnerved him. But it was Fenrir's wish that a Shadow Academy be established. Brakiss would have preferred becoming his apprentice to learn the ways of the Sith, but the Dark Lord of the Sith had other plans, many of which he held no knowledge.

Brakiss had contemplated moving against Darth Gorgon, but he had witnessed that her power dwarfed his on more than one occasion. Not only was her mastery of the Force surpassed by none save her master, she had mastered Form VII, the most difficult form of lightsaber combat. Darth Gorgon was the most fearsome warrior in the universe and Brakiss knew he didn't stand a chance against her in combat.

Brakiss knew one thing. His true strength lay in subtlety. Jacen Solo was beginning his slippery slope down the dark path thanks to it. The Dark Jedi had given him the proper nudges, even imprinting the knowledge of lightsaber technology into the young man's mind. His vision would come true. Jacen would turn and prove to be more powerful than even he could contain.

"At last, the Skywalker line will redeemed," Brakiss proclaimed. "At last, the blood of Vader will be immersed in the Dark Side of the Force."

* * *

Jaina Solo held her head in her hands as she dreaded her lesson with Garowyn. She had no clue what had come over Jacen. Clearly, the younger twin was giving into the lure of the Dark Side in an almost uncharacteristic show of bravado. But after a moment, she corrected herself. Jacen was just as headstrong as she, only he was a very calculating person. However, his calculations were proving to be a danger to everyone.

She reached out for her brother through their twin bond. Jaina could feel the cold calculation as Jacen faced yet another enemy in a simulation. Jacen quickly slammed his mental shields, breaking his connection with his sister, once again shocking her.

"He's never done that before," she whined. "Well, almost never." There were those times where privacy was obviously required, but they had always looked to each other for reassurance. Now Jacen was asking her to trust him despite her better judgment instead of listening to reason.

Jaina had always been strong, so she would have to continue that trend despite the fact that Jacen was losing himself to the Dark Side.

_Don't worry about me_, her brother sent. He had apparently finished his battle. _I've learned quite a bit about this place after I learned how I could use the Force to do without sleep._

_I hope you know what you're doing, brother_, Jaina replied. _If you screw up, I'll have to drag you back kicking and screaming if you must_.

Jacen mentally snickered at her remarks. _Now I have a reason to fear turning to the Dark Side_, he jested lightly.

Suddenly, the door to Jaina's quarters opened, the halves sliding into the wall. Jaina quickly slammed her mental shields, remembering what Master Skywalker told her. _Your feelings will serve you well, but keep them guarded. They could be made to serve evil._

"It is time for your lesson, Solo," Garowyn said, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Brakiss may be a good teacher, but I will show you what the Dark Side is really capable of doing."

Dread filled the pit of her stomach, but Jaina quickly suppressed it with a Jedi calming technique. She wouldn't give Garowyn the pleasure of intimidating her.

* * *

Jedi Master Leia Organa Solo was alone in her quarters, seated in a lotus position on the floor as she meditated in the Force, taking the dangerous journey of probing the Dark Side of the Force. It was something only recommended to Masters who had never known the Dark Side's passionate embrace. Even her brother couldn't do it without fear of being consumed. Master Solo was the only one who could.

Without negativity to fuel it, the Dark Side was pure emptiness, the antithesis of the Light Side. The emptiness was almost palpable as she expanded her consciousness, becoming a beacon of light in a sea of darkness. She was no longer on Yavin 4. She was within the Force itself, but not in the way Obi Wan Kenobi, Yoda or even her father had been after death. She was a living being, not some ghost. The limitations of flesh made it difficult for Leia to make a complete probe of the Dark Side, but she didn't think she'd want to be completely open to its emptiness the way a ghost would.

Leia and her brother had frequently butted heads on the nature of the Force. While Luke felt focused on the moment, the Living Force, Leia argued that the Dark Side and Light Side were unified as one Force, a Unifying Force. The Dark Side was only much easier to access because the wielder was willing to take the risks. Luke would agree with her on the last point, but insisted that his students could believe the teaching of a Unifying Force to mean that there really was no Dark Side. It was something Leia would never hypothesize.

Not when she knew that such an assumption was foolish.

Leia focused on the dark tendrils that gathered around her, radiating just enough light so that they did not hook into her, but still not repelling them. She had to probe for images. Leia opened her eyes just as white light flared in front of her body.

The Jedi Master found herself looking down one of the many canyons of Dathomir. Kirana Ti and Zekk were busy facing a muscular woman in black armor, a being Leia assumed was a Nightsister. Three lightsabers blazed in the dusk, Kirana's violet, Zekk's blue and the Nightsister's blue blade.

Leia stood, watching as the master-apprentice pair worked in perfect harmony. But what she couldn't comprehend was why the Dark Side had shown her this.

"The Dark Side is a dangerous place, Leia," said a man.

Turning to face the ghostly presence that materialized by her side, she said, "I know, father."

Anakin Skywalker, formerly known as Darth Vader, frowned. Leia couldn't help but marvel at the youthful appearance of her father. He didn't look more than twenty-three years old, handsome and clean-shaven. His hair was still shoulder length, despite the fact that he had died a bald man. The Force's Chosen One was still a presence of mystery.

"The Dark Side doesn't always show us what we want to see, Leia," Anakin told her, taking on the paternal role with her that his years as a Sith Lord had denied him. It still made Leia uneasy to think of anyone but Bail Organa as her father, but the years had tempered her resistance to the concept. "It nearly ensnared my son and it is doing the same to one of your children."

"Which one?" Leia questioned, trying to suppress the stabbing pain at her heart.

"But don't worry about him," Anakin said. "Jacen Solo must learn the ways of the Dark Side if he is to become stronger."

Leia backed away from Anakin Skywalker. "You are not my father!" she bellowed.

"Anakin" laughed maniacally as his form faded into a black blob. "Of course not, Master Solo," he said. "I am sorry that I had to make you a widow, but your husband was always too headstrong for his own good."

"Damn you, Kyp," Leia muttered angrily. Kyp Durron was the only man who could get under her skin and test her resolve as a Jedi. Han Solo had given him his freedom and Kyp repaid him by murdering him.

"I can feel your anger," Kyp taunted, his voice cold and inviting. "You can free your children and their friend if you avenge your husband by killing me here. The body cannot live without the mind."

A cool blue lightsaber ignited beside Kyp Durron as the ghostly form of the real Anakin Skywalker appeared. "Leave my daughter alone," Anakin warned. "Though I am no longer a servant of the Dark Side, I still hold more power over you in this realm."

"Vader," Kyp said, mocking Anakin's alter ego. "I would think you would show a little respect for your successor."

"You killed Lumiya to become the heir to the Sith tradition," Anakin responded, showing no signs of backing down. "You just took the Darth name for yourself."

Kyp growled before extending his hands to fire blasts of Force lightning at Anakin Skywalker, pouring all his Sith knowledge into the exercise. Anakin held out his left hand, calling on his ability to absorb and repel energy to deflect the purple bolts. Leia could feel the power radiating from her father as he became an almost physical manifestation of the Light Side of the Force.

Taken aback, Kyp backed away. "You'll regret this, Skywalker," Durron told him. "Mark my words. I shall purge your stain on the Force." With those last words, the inky blackness of Kyp Durron's Dark Side manifestation withered.

Leia smiled as she saw the physical form of her father and rushed into his arms. "Father!" she exclaimed.

Anakin shut down his lightsaber and pulled his daughter into his embrace. "Leia," he said. "You remind me so much of your mother."

Leia smiled briefly before pulling away from Anakin Skywalker. "During your confrontation with Kyp, my mind touched his," she said. "I saw part of his plan before he slammed his mental shields."

Anakin Skywalker began to fade back into his ghostly form. "This place is too dangerous for any Jedi," he warned. "Kyp could have killed you here much easier than he could have in the material universe. I shall maintain my vigil here to make sure Darth Fenrir's fangs don't sink any deeper."

Shuddering at the mention of Kyp's Sith name, Leia acknowledged her father's wishes. "Until next time," she said. "Hopefully on the Light Side."

Chuckling, Anakin said, "Not hopefully. I don't want to see you again for a very long time." The ghostly vision of the great Jedi Knight disappeared and Leia felt herself being dragged back to the Great Temple on Yavin 4.

Leia slowly stood, trying to maintain her calm. She had to contact her brother because the fate of the galaxy once again hung in the balance.

* * *

Doc and Tenel Ka had a seat in Garrett's drab governor's office. Still, Doc had to note that it was luxurious by Ashgard's standards. The Imperial officer a governor on a world not affiliated with the New Republic or the Imperial Remnant was not something Doc had expected, but he figured that he had some connection to Gorgon.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase," Garrett said as he lit a cigar. "I know you're not working for Gorgon."

"We're not?" Doc asked, trying to play stupid.

"If you were working with her, I would have had the Remnant forces stationed here vape you before you had a chance to land," Garrett said between puffs on his cigar. "I know you much better than that."

"Wait a minute, what happened here and why are there Remnant forces in this sector?" Doc questioned.

Garrett leaned back in his leather seat and explained, "Seems the Sith witch decided to have a massacre of Black Sun officials on this world. I asked Admiral Pellaeon as an old friend for a bit of muscle on this world to prevent something like this from happening again."

"Sith?" Tenel Ka asked.

"This is worse than we thought," Doc said. Feeling he could trust his friend, he explained, "Tenel Ka and I are Jedi searching for this Gorgon."

Garrett smirked. "Jedi huh?" the governor thought aloud. "And the princess of Hapes?"

"Any clue where she might have gone?" Doc pressed.

"One of the Black Sun members rushed into jail, confessed to his crimes and asked to be arrested without question," Garrett told him. "We kept him hidden from her, so feel free to question him. He should be able to tell you everything."

"Thank you for your time," Doc said as he began to stand, Tenel Ka following his lead.

"Wait a minute," Garrett said before opening the cigar box on his desk. He took out a cigar and handed it to Doc. "For old time's sake."

Doc graciously took the cigar, not intending to smoke it, but out of the intention to be polite. "Thanks," he said to the governor before leading his apprentice out of the office.

_A Sith?_ Tenel Ka asked Doc through their bond.

Doc winced. _Well, we know it's not Kyp_.

_Fact_, she replied. _But that isn't very comforting_.


End file.
